


Jacob Frye x Reader

by Cats_Minded



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, POV Jacob, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, i changed it to mature becuse im feeling those smut vibes, i might add sex, idk - Freeform, jacob frye x reader, later of course, long story, reader x Jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Minded/pseuds/Cats_Minded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Reader Longevity, and American Assassin eager to leave for the troubled city of London. An ironic series of events brings you and Jacob together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello everyone I have never even attempted to write a fanfiction before (other than the Lorax one I attempted years ago but we wont talk about that) but, I have big plans (I just hope homework doesn't consume to much of my time). I have an artsy mind but I don't write much, I'm more of an illustrator really. So please, feedback would be fabulous.  
> (Im double posting on wattpad as Shmoopydoopdoop)
> 
> Ok, so my OC's name is Reader (if you take a peek at my library you'll understand my inspiration for that name) so for personal satisfaction I'll write "Reader" instead of "Y/N". Feel free to put your OC or your self in the context (I do that all the time, but my OC's name makes it flow a bit smoother). Anyway lets give this fan fiction thing a shot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A PROLOUGE  
> skip it if you want

You are an American assassin; now that the civil war is done over, missions for the creed in America are becoming increasingly scarce and boring. Your name is Reader V. Longevity, a real prodigy amongst your fellow creed peers. You've trained in the ways of the creed because you witnessed the brutality of the civil war in 1860. You are now 20, but scarred at 12 by the war. Now that you have been trained, you're eager to go make a real difference.

You've been sent out on a mission to eliminate one of the few remaining Templar confederates in the area. Your target is located in the nice part of Boston. Grand beautiful homes stand in rows along the dimly lit street. You need to keep this as quiet as you can to ensure attention is not brought to your intentions. With this in mind traveling across rooftops appears as the best option. But traveling on rooftops also gave you the opportunity to admire the moonlight that was being cast over yourself and your surroundings. You adored the way it made your white and gold assassin robes seem to glow.

Still traveling over the rooftops, you get to a high point and stop looking out at the ships in the distance. The view if the dock was so clear from there. Taking in the sight of the ships. The white sails bounce the moonlight back to you, calling you like a beacon to a conduit out of America. You want to leave Boston, and America, you've heard about all the terrible things happening in London. And want nothing more than to go and be apart of the action.

You were perched on the roof of your targets residence. Crouching down in a shadow of a chimney, you activated your eagle sense to pin down exactly where your target was hiding in the building. As you locked down on the infamous Daniel Richmond you compare ways in and the surrounding guard's locations. You then notice a window on the top floor where you target was. Waiting until all the guards left the room, you sneak in through the top floor window; your target stands looking out the window across the room from you. Soundlessly moving across the room to meet your target, you quickly appear behind him roughly placing you hand over his mouth while your other hand swiftly drags your hidden blade across Daniel's throat. You lay his still body down only to be met with the attention of the guards that had left the room just before you entered. This was the exact opposite of what you wanted, causing you to roll your eyes. Gladly none had fled and all three guards ran towards you. You quickly ran straight for the three armed men, throwing their guards off. You ran right passed them as their faces contorted into confused expressions. You quick shut and locked the door to keep them where they couldn't spread the word of your arrival. Hastily turning around you throw a throwing knife at one of the men hitting his leg causing another to turn his attention to the first wounded man. You ran towards both preoccupied guards and performed a double assassination by slicing ones throat on in the same smooth moment you sent your blade through the other's throat. After releasing the victims from your blade you took only a moment to clean the blood off of the blade. Your attention was now back on the remaining enemy. As he charged you, you swiftly reached for a smoke bomb but when you felt the empty space where you kept your smoke bombs you slightly panic, sent in a minor state of shock you were distracted and allowed your attacker to send a punch into your jaw. Out of reflex you punch back, throwing off his balance. Lunging forward, you use his brief daze as an opportunity to finish the last of the brutes with your hidden blade. Holding your now probably bruised jaw you spit at the corpse, "well it would have been a waste of a smoke bomb anyway".

After the brawl you walked over to your target's desk to loot some paperwork that might seem useful. Shifting through the papers you read names of Templars from around America, but as you look through the next 5 papers you notice that they are all from London. A man name Crawford Starrick's name appeared many times throughout the papers—. Your attention snapped to the door as you heard someone violently trying to enter the room. Hastily, you shove the papers in in your jacket and leave through the window you entered. Climbing down the side of the brick building you take the streets back to the HQ.

The city life and sky are showing signs of dawn, as you walk into the Boston Assassin HQ, a well-hidden annexed building in the back of a bar. You make your way through the halls and up into your mentor's office. James Michelson a man who you sought out 8 years ago to help train you as an assassin. He is 52 with light green eyes, and greying hair that was once a rich black. You lay the now crinkled papers out gently on James' desk causing him to glance up at you with his intense green gaze. He then picked up the papers to see what you had found. As he did so you walk across the room to a window to watch the ships again. You began thinking about your urge to leave America, however you haven't worked up the nerve to say so to James.

He sorted the looted papers into two piles, and threw out one. The noise of the papers being tossed in the wastebasket drew your attention back to the desk. Walking slowly over to the desk you flipped the idea of asking now or not, but eventually you came to the conclusion that this was the best time to ask if there even was one. You placed both hands on his desk trying to build up some sort of confidence to ask your question, but what was the worst he could say? "No"? You open your mouth to start the conversation but he spoke before you could make words.

"Nice find on the papers Reader" glancing up at you from rechecking the pile of papers that he didn't throw out.

You moved your hands from his desk to fold them across your chest feeling a bit more confident after hearing the praise. "Oh, yeah I saw them on Richmond's desk and just figured that they could probably help us. But James..." you continued (with a less confident tone) before he could say anything else, " things here in the American brotherhood have been...well, slow to say the least. I mean, I haven't had a mission in months, and just sitting around or doing paper work is not my cup of tea—" you cut yourself off realizing you where now rambling and continued, "anyway, I was thinking that I could take a ship across the pond to assist the Brotherhood in London, I've only heard about how terrible it been. And even in those papers I foun—" this time James cut you off.

"I agree Reader" those words where so relieving it made your knees a bit weak. Your mind raced, you were finally going to London! going to meet new Assassins, see new people, have bigger and better challenges...your thoughts were interrupted with James standing up and walking around his desk, " I agree with you grabbing papers you find useful, it was smart," he gently places his hands on your shoulders as your heart sinks into your stomach. " In fact it was very smart, and that's something we need here in the American creed."

You tried to treat it like a joke trying to hide the tears whilst responding, "but the war is over, it's been over... for 7 years. And we have enough assassins here; they NEED assistance in London..." you attempted to say through a small chuckle, almost letting your frustration show.

James removed his hands from your shoulders, and stepped back seeing straight through your attempt to hide your disappointment, "Well Read, my decision is that you stay here. The war may have ended but that does not mean we are done fighting."

You felt so many emotions, wanted to say so much and argue with him to the ends of the earth, but you choked them down to reply with a simple "ok" and quickly left the room. You practically sprinted to your quarters and slammed the door and ran to your bed throwing yourself on it, only then you allow a single tear to escape. You cant say you where sad, you where feeling over come by emotions, but mostly frustration, and anger, and embarrassment. Sure the worst he could have said was no, but the worst happened and your stomach turned into a knot. Coming to your senses you stand up wipe yours eyes and look at yourself in the mirror. After about a minute of staring your brows arch and your lips twist into a smirk. " 'That's something we need in the American Creed' huh? Well I know for a fact that you'll have that with out me". You left your room now once more giddy thinking about all the cool things that might happen in London, and devising a plan to get there with or with out James' help.

You waited till it was about midday to find your way back to James's office, given that the man is practically nocturnal, you expected him to be asleep. Engaging your eagle sense to see if he was in the room or near by, you see that the room is clear. You strategically pick the lock and let your self in, then move straight to digging through the desk to find any information on the Assassins stationed in London. You can't find much more than a note or two from a assassin named George in Crawley. He wrote to James about how two of his assassins "...belligerently disobeyed, and went to London to recklessly 'liberate it'." you murmured through a scoff mixed with a laugh, "gee so I'm not the first". Continuing to read you stop at the names of George's "Miscreant assassins", " Jacob and Evie Frye... twin assassins" you read aloud in a whisper. Carefully placing the letter back where you found it, you hear the lock jiggle and make a mad dash for the window, tactically and gracefully opening it, sliding out, and closing it in one swift movement. Dropping down to the cobble road of the alley below. You glanced with a smile back at the window, and made your way to the docks.

After your escape, your stomach was sent swirling with excitement and a bit of fear. You had been very loyal to the creed the entire time you've trained under James. In fact this was one of the first times that you could remember disobeying James in anyway. Now that you thought about it you where the perfect apprentice why would he keep you away from London, you were with out a doubt ready, why can't he see that? Letting that idea you had concocted float around in your head formed a confident smile that slipped over your features, and unknotted the twist in your stomach. You were only excited now, you deserve this, and you have nothing to fear.

You proudly walk up to the next ship leaving to Portsmouth and take a seat on the rail looking out at the open sea, the brisk breeze blew against your cheeks sending a chill down your spine, yet your smile and excitement stayed intact. " I deserve this" you repeated your thoughts from earlier aloud.


	2. Off the Rails (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trains, Blighters, Hijacks, and more! its starting to sound a little bit more like Syndicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was the inspiration of the story to start with, it will also have LOADs more dialogue compared to the first. I’m still trying to figure out the whole dialogue concept. But the rest after the second part will be mindless drama and any ideas y’all want to put in. Please try and enjoy.

Your ship had come to a stop in Portsmouth. Over the past few weeks your excitement had not been dulled in the slightest, you had been talking to others on board the ship and they all had bruiting stories to tell about, “how terrible London was” along with how, “a pretty little thing like you won’t last five minutes”, and other warnings that ironically fueled the thrill of it all. You found the crew members and passengers that you had spent countless nights getting drunk, tending the ship during storms, playing games, and telling endless stories with during the ship ride over and thanked them for their company. They pointed you to where you could find the train to take you to London and then waved good-bye.   
You leaped off the ship and ran for the nearby train station that your shipmates had told you about just before leaving. You scoot through the small crowds of people in the station. You look around searching for your train and also making note of the surprising lack of people in the station. You had envisioned a crowded place filled to the brim with people eager to get to London.   
While you were considering the different places that your train could be parked a large hand came down to grab your shoulder. You flinch and quickly turn around to meet the gaze of a large bruiting man dressed in all red. “Ya look lost doll, where you headed?” you sensed a hint of condescendence lacing his British accent, but gave him the benefit of the doubt.   
“Well I’m looking for the 12:15 train to London, you wouldn’t mind helping me would you?” you responded kindly despite the bad feeling that the stranger in red was imposing on you. Just then another voice, higher this time with a Scottish accent appeared from behind you making you just slightly flinch. “ Aye Hobbs we know that train well don’t we?” you look in back of you to analyze the source of the voice. Your glance was met with a lanky man dressed in all red, with a bowler hat sauntering toward you.   
“We do Fletcher, yes we do.” The first man responded as you turned your head back around to come face to face with the first brute in red, just in time for him to continue, “And you see doll that’s the train we’re gettin on too”.   
“ so what’s your name mouse?” the one called ‘Fletcher’ asked.   
“ Nahh she’s no mouse, she’s a real Doll for sure this one.” Hobbs had ‘corrected him’ as he took your face in his large hand’s grip.   
You had gone from sweet to angry really fast and spat your name at this ‘Hobbs’, “Reader, Reader Longevity” just as you finished your response you grabbed onto the brute’s temples and slammed your head with his. Only slightly dazed you take advantage of his stun to pull back your arm and send a punch smashing into the brute’s muscle bound head. The brute ‘Hobbs’ had fallen limp to the floor and was making groans and holding his new injuries, you smirked and looked over the other attacker. You brought out your condescending tone, just as ‘Hobbs’ had originally. “So, ‘Fletcher’, can you show me where the 12:15 train to London is? I would hate for us to miss it.”   
“ You bitch, you’re no mouse you’re a ra—“ ‘Fletcher’ started, but you punch him in the mouth before he can finish the word ‘rat’  
A smile twists across your face while maneuvering him into a strong chokehold to retort, “oh no, I wouldn’t call me that if I where you Fletch”. After you felt the body go limp you drop it to the floor watching the two groaning men coiled up on the floor, suffer from the beating you gave them. You smile brush your robes off, then check to make sure you had your ticket and proceeded to look for your train.   
After asking a old man who you found behind a counter in the center of the station he pointed you to an opening where a train was just pulling in. You quickly scanned the face of your pocket watch to read ’11:55’. You smiled at the old man and gave him gentle thank you and walked off to your train. .   
The steam engine was an impressive piece of machinery, though a little intimidating. As you found your way to the entrance to a passenger car you were met with the attractive face of a your conductor. He smiled sweetly while saying, “ticket miss” you thought you could detect some flirting but it was probably just wishful thinking. You Hand train your ticket to gentleman at the door, he gestures in then grabs your hand to help you up in the car. You didn’t need the assistance but he was just being kind so you took the help. Just after you disconnected eye contact with him you think to yourself, ‘What a sweet man, he probably does that for all the ladies, don’t flatter yourself Read’.   
Whilst you look for a spot to sit, you begin to notice a lot of people in red dispersed throughout the train car. That makes you think back to the two men who had attacked you earlier, who where also wearing all red. “That’s odd, they are dressed just like those blighting men from earlier…” the thought of so many people wearing this color makes an uncomfortable feeling conjure in your chest. Just As you begin to let your uncomforted show on your face, you feel a hand being lightly placed on your shoulder, bringing you out of thought. Looking over your shoulder you were greeted by the refreshing face of the conductor, which you had just been talking to. He flashed you a smile and lead you to a open spot, only a few steps from where you had been standing, “Here’s a spot right here miss”.   
You figured a thank you was in order, but you also took the opportunity to ask about all the red dressed figures aboard the train,“ Thank you…” you trailed off just now realizing that you had not been properly introduced.   
Acknowledging his que, he responded with a hand shake and smile, “Your Conductor: Mr. Tailing, Robert Tailing”   
You continued through a smile, “ Mr. Tailing, I was wondering if you knew why there are so many men and women boarding the train wearing red. Is it perhaps a holiday I was unaware of? or…” you trailed off once more unaware of what else it could be.   
“Nothing that I’m aware of miss, I’m sure its just a coincidence” he responded while closing the door to the train car. It didn’t feel like a coincidence there were way too many people matching the description; it made the uncomfortable feeling in your chest grow. You figure that you should try and relax, and pushed the worries to the back of your mind.   
Looking out the window the train jerks and you watch the objects start to move passed your window, as you begin thinking about London once again. You haven’t even thought about the potential for romance, this train conductor was quite a cutie, but he probably couldn’t keep up with an assassin. For that matter who could keep up with an assassin? Maybe you should just abandon the whole romance concept. You were just excited to be anywhere but Boston, And to finally have some sort of thrill.  
While daydreaming you had started to notice the objects moving really fast past your window, Just then the door to the train car slammed open and two bruiting figures (similar to ‘Hobbs and Fletcher’ from earlier) crash into the car “Now listen ere folks” he began announcing to the entire car, “ We are the Blighters, and this train and everyone on it belongs to us now” after the ‘Blighter’ finished announcing their presence, a man in black and red walks in with his arms neatly placed behind his back, with his head held high. You took a long look at the three figures before you and shook your head. You looked over the one in black recognizing the Templar cross, pinned to his jacket. The un-comfortableness that resided in your chest before was now replaced with disappointment after you recognized the Templar as the sweet train conductor from before.   
As he stalks his way through the train car you watch him silently look at each row of people. He finds you and locks gaze a smile creeps across his face. All you do in response is sit back in your seat only to glare at him, “ Oh come now miss, lighten up. Say… “ he holds his hand out on either side of him and spins to glance back at the two blighters and back to you, “why don’t we grab you for a little party we’re havin in back” your glare moves to a single eyebrow arching up in worry and curiosity. The Templar conductor snaps his fingers and the blighters swoop in to grab your arms. You take the opportunity to have them take you to other potential hostages.   
You began to kick and weakly flail, to feign weakness “OH no! Please! No! where are we going??” you plead pathetically. The two blighters and the Templar lead you to the last cart where they threw you to the ground to be with other hostages. The looks of fear on their faces reminded you that there were innocent civilians in this situation and they couldn’t defend themselves like you could. This was all up to you now, a real mission not just bounty hunt, or a simple assassination, but a real mission. All the blighters left the hostage car except the Templar conductor, he walks up to you reaches for your face, but before he can even touch you, you roughly place both hand on the Templar’s head and smash your knee into it. You leap from your crouch to pin him to the unforgiving had cold ground of the train car you had just been thrown onto. You proceed to quickly end his life with your hidden blade, and continue to glare at his corpse for a second.   
While standing up you put your blade away you look over at the rest of the hostages only to see frightened expressions staring back at you. You quickly dropped your aggressive appearance and spoke as calmly as you could to them, “ Shhhh, Shh, it’s going to be ok, I promise that ill help you out of this mess. You guys just need to remain quiet.” You smile sweetly towards them as they began to calm slightly.   
“What’s your name miss?” an eager woman’s voice chirps from the back of the group, you scan the civilians to see who the voice came from. You smile softly to respond “Reader Longevity”, the woman quickly thanks you repeatedly. You nod, and turn to the door you had come in through. In a quick movement you’ve opened the door and assassinated the two blighters on the other side of the door. You let the male’s limp corpse gracelessly fall of the train while you dragged the female’s back in the cart with you.   
After a quick change into the red uniform you adjusted the different parts of the outfit. And placed the hat she was wearing on top of your head and casually strolled out of the hostage cart. Each of the blighters had a practiced swagger to their walk, that you copped as best as you could, to bring as little attention to your unfamiliar face as possible. You take a wile to walk down each cart, and tactically taking out each blighter on the carts, then you would calm the people just as you had in the hostage cart. After repeating this process for the remaining carts, the last part of the train to clear was the rooftop. You hadn’t been on top of many trains in your assassin career, in fact you had only been on one once, since trains are still a relatively new in America. You made your way to the roof a bit uneasily but quickly got your footing. You wasted no time taking down the first blighter, you got the advantage of the first move but that was a once time use. As soon as the other blighters saw you kill the first the stormed you. You dodged the first person and threw a throwing knife at him hitting him between the eyes. As you turned around another was running straight for you, but with a quick jab if your hidden blade through her neck she fell limp and you threw her off of the blade. You look back up at two familiar and very busied faces plastered with angry expressions; it was Fletcher and Hobbs from before. Hobbs held out his arms speaking with sarcasm filtered through anger, “Well If it isn’t our good friend Reader—” he was cut of by Reader’s throwing knife being lodged in his brain.   
“Can it” you say, just before charging Fletcher who was now frozen in fear. You quickly move to punch him in the nose and then with a large kick you had launched him off of the train. As you take a moment to catch your breath, you huff out, “Time to look for someone to drive this blasted train.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok I had to split this into two, it turned into like 7 pages, and I wasn’t even done adding stuff to the first part. So:   
> UP NEXT: We are getting reaaaaally close to London! So that means: For real Jacob and Evie are making an appearance, I’m not lying this time!


	3. Off the Rails (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bit with the irony that gets Reader and Jacob together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now It’s literally a train wreck, like right off the bat, its intense. Reader and Jacob finally meet! yay turn up. Also, I am more than sure that it takes more than a couple of hours to ride a train from Portsmouth to London, but this is called fanFICTION right? (If you’ve seen Zootopia you’ll recognize where I slipped a referenced scene in here somewhere with the train. It started out completely involuntary but then I realized it was happening and submitted to it.)

As you had sent the last of the Blighters flying off the locomotive, you bend your back to support your weight with your palms pressed to your bent knees. You caught your breath and decided to look in the passenger cars for someone to drive the speeding train. While making your way down to the nearest passenger cart you quick glimpse over your shoulder to get your boundaries. You noticed the sky line of London hazed by a layer of smog being pumped out by the factory’s smoke stacks in the skyline. You brushed the loose strands of hair that violently waved in your vision behind your ear and lightly bit your lip.  
“wow…” you whisper to your self still clutching onto the side of the train car. You had been so caught up in combat and hadn’t realized how close you where getting to London. The sight excited you, reminded you of just how close you where to reaching your goals, you could almost taste it. But then it hit you, sent you into a panic really, realizing that you where getting close, REALLY close, you had to get the train under control. You ran through the liberated Passenger cars to find someone to drive the train. You asked everyone in each train car frantically for help. But with each time you had asked the people they slowly shook their heads in reply. Your desperate search for assistance only proved in vain, your eyes begin to well up in fear for the people aboard this train, and due to the immense stress you where being put under.   
Having to think quickly, you speedily headed to the engine to try and figure it out for yourself. You crawled over the coal car of the train to be greeted with the terrifying sight that was the engine. It spewed coals and embers, it had obviously been overloaded, and was not responding well due to that. The people need to be saved and The city is getting dangerously close with each passing second, so as a split-second response the only thing you can think to do to protect the people on board is to detach the passenger cars from the burning engine. You kneeled down to violently punch at the connection between the engine and the cars. Your punches are relentless and fueled by the anxiety that this situation has caused you. With this, the link between engine and passengers finally gives. Your breaths are heavy and rapid but watching the passenger’s cars slowly moving away from the danger offers some relief. You let out a brief sigh, taking only a moment to compose your self, as you continue to speed towards the city.   
You’re running out of ideas and out of track, ‘you’ll run into a station or off the tracks before we stop’ you think to your self. Your attempt to think, test the different levers around you, and dodge red hot debris flying into the air is proving unsuccessful. It took you three times getting hit with a hot rock to jog the idea to use a rail switch. Looking up you take note that you are now in the city as you see buildings passing by, people, and another train speeding past on the other set of tracks. Your stomach is triple knotted at this point becoming impatient looking for a rail switch. The form of a switch took shape just up a head causing a smile of relief to spread upon your face triggering relief from one the knots in your stomach. You have a pretty good throwing arm so you reach in back of you to quickly to dig through the pieces of coal to find the largest and densest piece that you could. You pick up a good one and give it a small toss up and catching it with a smirk, you turned around to climb up in the roof of the train. Swinging your arm back, you took a breath in, aimed, and threw it and hard as you could. Thankfully you hit the switch, the reliving sound of the tracks shifting into their new position untied a second knot in your stomach. You sigh letting the breath out, “ wow, I cant believe I hit i—“ before you could finish your self praise the engine tipped under your feet and your eyes grow wide in fear. Your balance is completely lost but you feel the train begin to slide the engine turning perpendicular with the tracks. The turn must have been to tight for the speed the train was going, You know for sure the train will roll or crash so you leap off the train rolling on the ground to distribute the fall. The recovery hadn’t worked too well you hurt your arm on the landing maybe even broke it. You sit up and watch the derailed train slide. Senses slowly returning to you, you looked ahead of the train to realize that tracks weren’t straight like you had hoped, but had another turn. There was a building directly in the path of the train…   
“ oh, shit” your eyes widened at the revelation as you stumbled to your feet, your balance is hardly restored and your nerves are shooken up, while your arm pulsed with pain. You continued running down the track away from the direction the train was sliding, but a loud explosion behind you made you wince just before the shock wave threw you to the ground. You look over your shoulder at the singed building with patches of fire, and half a train engine ornamenting it. Ears ringing, you look down at your arm; the over whelming pain was coming back. You stand up to the best of your ability and look around for anyone; thankfully no one was on the track with you but you.   
You wobble around looking for an easy way to get down to the streets. After a wile your wobble turns into walk and opportunity presents itself as a couple of barrels, planks, and boxes acting as a makeshift ramp. You carefully climb down the arranged pile, at the bottom your feet found comfort in the bricks beneath you but when you look up you see people scattered all about you dressed completely in red. You immediately assumed that the people where apart of the gang you had encountered on the train earlier. You jumped into a position pretending you where ready to fight. Your arm was still in pain, and your common sense and most other senses where still blinded by the amount of adrenaline flowing through you. The men and women just scowled at you one woman yelled, “ what the hell is wrong with you??” other than that everyone simply walked passed as If they were normal people, just oddly dressed the same.   
Easing up from your fighting position and shook it off whispering, “ how odd… they are dressed just like the blighters.” You find your way to the street now in search for the ‘Jacob and Evie Frye’ that you read about in George’s letter to James weeks ago. Walking down the street you take in London as best as you can, it’s just as dingy and crime ridden if not more than all the things you had heard. However the pleasant sound of music roared from bars on every other street corner, and people selling flowers or ice cream shouted out to people passing bye, balancing the pleasantness of the atmosphere. As you turn the corner a group of three people all in strikingly matching green outfits catch your eye. As you begin to walk over to the small cluster of people they turn and face you, their cheery demeanor turning sour at your presence. You checked behind yourself with a quick glance wondering if you where the cause of their mood changes. Just as you get close to them the large bald man in the group moves toward you with a scowl. You stop in you tracks and brace your self for another fight. He grabs you by the lapels of your jacket and easily throws you into the alley; the lady and smaller man in green chased you into the shadow of the alley. You quick scramble to your feet and get ready to fight. The man in green makes a move towards you, but you easily move to counter the attack by unsheathing your hidden blade while jumping to kill the man. However your attack was shockingly blocked by a new figure swooping in from above appearing between your victim and your blade. This new attacker was dressed in all black with the brim of a shallow top hat masking their face. The broad shoulders and height of the person gave him away as a “he”. You where ready to attack the new form but just as you moved to kill, your back hit the wall hard, knocking the wind partially out of you. You hissed breathing in through clenched teeth assessing your new position. Your arm equipped with your hidden blade was pinned above your head, you scowled at the dark form holding you roughly against he wall, he was quick, but you can be quick too. In a swift motion you knock his hat off while going to grab for his arm that was holding your weapon bearing and arm against the brick.   
A small gasp escaped you as you now gazed at the newly exposed identity of the figure in black. His scowl was now revealed but the hint of a smirk remained fixed on his lips. Trying to take in every detail of his face as fast as you could was exceedingly hard due to those hypnotizing hazel eyes, dark brows one slashed with a scar, and his perfectly chiseled jaw line was to say the least, impressive. He was extremely attractive, however you came back to reality when you felt his grip on your other arm begin to constrict, and your heard him talk down to you.   
He began the intense conversation with a vile tone, “ And where did YOU get THIS” he spat in a deep welsh accent. He quickly glancing up at the hidden blade then back down at you. In the midst of that quick movement you could have sworn that he looked down to your chest and THEN back up to you but you couldn’t be sure, once again dismissing it as wishful thinking.  
“ Why? Who are you that you need to know?” you respond, more bitter and calm than his tone.   
“ …its neat” the calmness in your tone eased his own, his voice became more casual and both your grips on each other loosened.   
You noted his change and copied him, letting go of him completely, “… its one of a kind” you lied hoping the situation would give you an opportunity to run, your arm hurt and his grip on it want helping it in anyway.   
He continues the conversation by letting you down and turning away, “shame, it’s a bloody incredible weapon… for a blighter” his eyes move back to your face as you lift an eye brow in response, thinking to yourself: ‘why would he think you were a blighter? You just killed several of them’, but then it hit you, you where still in the blighter uniform you had stolen on the train. Your face illustrated your realization, and the last knot in your stomach vanished as you opened your mouth slightly smiling (now relaxed) to explain what had happened but you where interrupted with him continuing, “I saw what you did” just then your eyes became as large as dinner plates, and your face dusted a light pink with embarrassment. “Derailing a train, AND blowing up a laboratory in one go” he chuckled slightly, as you noted the new information that the building you had blown up with a train was a laboratory, “I’ve heard of something similar… but this, well this was just impressive, however—“ cut off by feminine black figure tackling him to the ground, you take this moment of him being brutally distracted to bolt off and around the corners of the alley.   
You made it out on the mane streets and took a look back to find that you had lost every one. Huffing you look down at the stolen uniform, you shake your head and look around murmuring to yourself, “ok Reader, lets find some new clothes, then Ill find those Frye twins.” Before you could even take one step a large hand is placed on your shoulder, you role your eyes to look at the source and identify him as the man in black from earlier, only this time he had his hat placed back on his head, and his flawless jawline was now decorated with a bruise.   
“ Oh, its you” you groan while looking away. Your eyes continue the search for a place to find new clothes a while the man stays at your side.   
He holds out his left arm in front of you and unsheathes his hidden blade causing you to stop dead in your tracks and return your attention to him in time for him to say,“ I’m part of the club too”   
You look up at him letting a smirk grow over your face, “ huh, so then you can probably help me find the people I’m looking for?”   
“ I Shure can try” he smirked back  
“ I’m searching for a ‘Jacob and Evie Frye’” you went on. Both his eyebrows arched in response to the names,   
“Sure I know of them, ill introduce you” A comfortable feeling settled over you as the man walked you to a near by carriage and gestured up to the seat, “ After you miss….”   
“Longevity, Reader Longevity” you replied getting into the seat and allowing him to take the reigns due to your hurt arm.   
You look up at him sitting next to you and catch him already looking at you. A blush lightly dusted your cheeks, after making eye contact. He sees your holding your arm and questions you about it, “ what’s wrong with your arm?” you glance from him to your arm realizing it was still throbbing with pain, while you held onto it tightly. You responded with, “ I hurt it in the crash…” you avert eye contact now embarrassed being reminded that someone saw you crash and derail a train.   
“Well I know a pretty good doctor, well go see him first” he gave you a small smile and whipped the reigns and the carriage began at a steady pace down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i feel like this got boring... maybe thats because ive proof read it like 4 times now but like i still want that feed back guys.   
> Evie was technically in this one but she will have more parts later on. I think Ill make her not like Reader because: hey, why not, well do some bonding stuff. Anyway time to think of some drama to install in this mess of a relationship.   
>  UP NEXT: it’ll start with a re-cap of just before, during, and just after the crash from Evie’s POV. And then a: just before, during, and after the crash, and up to the end of chapter 3 from Jacob’s POV. After that, Idk fam.


	4. What a Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's POV, Evie's POV, Reader's POV, and its a bit of a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love it when fanfiction has more than one POV in it, so I have some of that for you today. However I’m going to try and keep them all in time… hopefully it works. Then I put some stuff after it, ya know, so it’s not me just repeating myself, entirely.  
> Also, it’s been awhile. Hey, sorry about that… to make up for it instead of describing my OC Reader, ill put in “(H/C) (hair color)”, “(E/C) eye color”, and “(H/L) (hair length)” for you Readers. The title is deceiving and I don’t want to gyp you guys.

-On the Train Hideout (before the crash) –  
Evie looks over her books and papers muttering to herself about this and that. While Evie is formulating the next step in her search to find the piece of Eden, Henry paces behind her looking over a paper or two of his own. While the two dig for their next lead, Jacob had draped himself over the chaise he had claimed as a bed in the next car over. His soft snores mixed with the on going rhythmic clicking of the tracks beneath the train, proved a rare and peaceful ambiance that life on the train nearly never saw.  
Evie stops her murmuring and sits up right ever so slightly. Henry, taking note of new silence, appears over her shoulder. He supports his weight around her with one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the desk, “did you find something?”  
“ I just may have, it says here that a fair amount of the Templar finances are being spent, and a multitude of resources are being dropped off at this building here, in Lambeth” she looks up to see henry inspecting the spot next to Evie’s finger on a map.  
He turns his head to meet her gaze, “ Miss Frye, what do you think they are doing there?”  
Evie stands up from her chair to turn towards Henry, “I’m not sure, but whatever it is its pretty important if the Templars are investing so much into it” she responds with a smile of excitement.  
“Are you going now to find out?” he turns to watch her move towards the door.  
Evie stops in the doorway at his words and turns her head to look at him, “that’s exactly what I planned on doing. Mr. Green, would you perhaps like to accompany me?”  
Henry was caught a little off guard by the invitation and struggled to find the words in the moment, “oh, um not this time, ill stay on the train and try to find any more information.”  
Slightly disappointed Evie moves her attention from Henry, to London passing by, “ok then ill be back later” she closes the conversation by casually jumping off the train. 

-Jacob’s POV-  
I had been awoken by Evie and Greenie’s voices becoming oddly loud in the other cart. Evie must have found something on her Piece of Eden of what ever it is that she is looking for. I rolled over on the chaise to try and fall back asleep. Last night was brutal, I don’t remember much, the most I could remember is: Charles Dickens, going to the bar, meeting some blighters, and waking up just now with a headache and a few random body pains. Trying to fall back to sleep was proving pointless so I decide to role back and look at the other side of the train car before moving to get up. During a much-needed stretch I found some more pains here and there but I can handle it, I’ve felt much worse.  
I walk to the doorway of Evie’s train car to see what the commotion was; just as I got there I see Evie leaving the opposite side of the car.  
Henry looks right at me practically queuing me to throw some witty comment at him, “did you and my dear sister find something more interesting than each other?” Henry opens his mouth to say something but I reach over to play with a trinket I found on a shelf and continue before he speaks, “I find that hard to believe”  
Henry sighs and tries to ‘correct’ me, “ Mr. Frye, your sister and my owns relation ship in simply professional. And she has located a building located in Lambeth with high Templar traffic, she left just now to investigate.”  
This comment earned my attention, “oh you mean the Templar Laboratory in Lambeth? I’ve been tacking that for about a week now, I planned on infiltrating it eventually.” My attention is now brought to the pirate flag draped on the wall. But before I could touch it Greenie was already at my side with a serious look consuming his features.  
“ You mean to tell me you know about it already??” I couldn’t tell if he was upset at me, surprised, or impressed.  
I look at his uncomfortably close figure and tried to match his intense expression in a mocking manor,” Yes, if you and Evie would let me in on anything, I know more than you apparently think, I have eyes and ears every where Greenie, I thought you knew that.” I harshly poked him in the chest to push him away, he only replied with a stupidly surprised expression. I rolled my eyes, adjusted my top hat, and strolled out of the car, he might have said something after that but I really couldn’t care less. 

-Evie’s POV-  
I walk through Lambeth to locate the building while I thought about how nice would be to have some company. “Shame that Henr—Mr. Green didn’t want to join me” I say quietly to my self just before my attention drawn out of thought by a gun shot, it was muffled so I assume it to be pretty far away from me. I am also in Lambeth, it’s not that rare to hear a gun shot around here, so I dismiss it and I continue towards the building under question.

-Jacob’s POV-  
I jumped off the train and made my way down the side of the tracks. When I climbed down, beneath the metal track structure I found a small group of rooks clustered together, who gave me a wave. I tipped my hat and gave them a smile in return, and then a gunshot down the road quickly caught all of our attention. I gestured to the rooks who where already looking at me, waiting for a command. With that we all took off and made our way to investigate the noise.  
As we rounded the corner to see a simple brawl that had started between a rook and some blighters. I cracked my knuckles, unsheathed my Kukri, and joined the little rumble. The rooks I had brought with me join along my side the moment after I made my move, ‘What a spectacular warm up for the rest of the day’ I thought to myself. I had easily taken down about 3 blighters and currently had one in a chokehold and my kukri to the back of his head but my actions where halted by a train flying by. Normally I would have dismissed it, or if I saw that it was hijacked, I would pursue it, however this was only a train engine and moving at an incredible speed. I finished the blighter under my arm with one quick moment, my eyes still fixed on the rouge train engine and threw my arm in the air and yelled, “ Finish em up Rooks!” After that, I shot my zip line to the top of a near by factory to follow the engine by rooftop. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep up with the train, there was only one person that I could see on it, a girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair being whipped around behind her, and oddly enough she was dressed in an unmistakable blighter uniform. ‘How could a little blighter like that get into a situation like this’ I ask myself as I struggled to keep up with the locomotive. I watched her dig around in some pieces of coal and then struggle to climb, and stand on the hood of the engine to throw a piece of coal hitting a rail switch.  
I had come to a halt at the corner of a building that over looked the junction where the rails had just switched, I stopped to quickly assess the situation, the train was going way too fast to clear that turn. I looked down the tracks seeing another turn just ahead of the first, and the building that Greenie was telling me about earlier. I looked back at the junction just in time to catch the blighter make a surprisingly coordinated leap and roll off the vehicle. I raised an eye brow as she struggled to composed herself in the gravel and shoot a concerned look down the track, I follow her gaze to witness the engine sliding perpendicular to the tracks towards the laboratory, my eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop slightly when I realized what was going to happen. 

-Evie’s POV-  
“Found it, now all I have to do Is find a way in” I was perched on building across the street, looking down to see Templars yelling orders at blighters who were caring some sort of cargo from cart into the building. Using my eagle senses I try to locate a way in and decided to go in though the top and work my way down and out the entrance. I aim my zip line at the roof of the building across from me but just a moment before I engage my zip line, the entire building is combusts throwing bricks, and random debris in every direction. Before I could react, the shock wave throws me back on the roof I was crouched on. After composing my self, I try to register what’s going on and sit up just in time to look though the alley along the side of the building and catch a figure in black with a top hat make its way down to the tracks. “That’s Jacob… I’m Going To MURDER Him...” I curse through gritting teeth.  
I stand up in the roof brush myself off and quick make my way down the building, and look over at the building and shake my head, I was angry, my brother messes up a lot of things but ill really teach him a lesson this time, his recklessness nearly got me killed and lost my lead. 

 

-Jacob’s POV-  
I quick ducked around the corner and awaited the explosion.  
The impressive noise of the blast caused a smile to spread across my face. “That was funny, a blighter just blew up a Templar Laboratory with a derailed train, I’ve got to talk to this girl” I say through a grin while moving on the roof to find her. When I get back to the edge of the building overlooking the crossing tracks, she was gone. Scanning farther up the tracks to find her, I notice she was hobbling away from the crash.  
I work my way down the building and tail until she found a small stack of barrels and boxes to climb down to a courtyard filled with blighters. I don’t want to cause attention so I find my way down the tracks as well. Once I got down to the street I lean my back against the bricks, and lower my top hat just enough to hide my identity. I watched through one of he openings in the courtyard, she was acting weird in amongst the other Blighters; it looked like she was going to… fight them? But why? This wasn’t adding up I need to keep following her. She walks down the street more composed now, her wobbly walk was corrected, but she still gripped her arm. I move from the wall to follow her down the street, analyzing her the view is not bad at all, ‘Wonder how good she would look in green’ I whisper under my breath.  
Eventually she casually went towards a small group of my rooks, who where pretty aggressive towards her when they got even the smallest look at the Blighter uniform she had on. She had my attention completely, she had destroyed Templar property, was ready to fight blighters, now peacefully walked up to a group of Rooks. I want to see what she would do with them … I climbed to the top of the alley that the Rook bruit had tossed her into to watch things more carefully. I supervised the fight my Rooks cornered her into the darker part of the alley, but she quickly moved to attack. However, the way she moved and the weapon she used, only added to my questions. I quickly jumped down the wood scaffolding on the side of the building and slipped between her hidden blade and my Rook blocking the attack.  
She attacked like an assassin, I should wonder if she is part of the creed, but I wasn’t sure, she was dressed like a Blighter. The Blighters are apart of the Templars and surely Henry would have said something about another assassin in London, traitor or not. She backed away, but moved to attack again, she was slow, and obviously exhausted by everything that had happened prior. Her laggy movements provided an opportunity for me to pin her against the brick wall, with her hidden blade equipped arm well out of harms way.  
I looked over her face she was really angry, but wow I thought the view from behind was nice, even with a look that could kill, she was beautiful. She moved much more quickly this time and knocked off my top hat while grabbing onto my arm that had pinned her against the wall.  
I grabbed her second arm out of reflex, and looked at her face, her expression had become slightly less furious since she had knocked my hat off. I got a good look at her now, and even through her furrowed brow those (E/C) eyes glaring through her eyelashes at me, are transfixing. My eyes jumped over her facial features quickly as I began the interrogation, “ and WHERE did YOU get this?” my eyes jetted up to the signature blade, and took the opportunity to check the rest of her out, for other weapons and for personal reasons, and then move back up to her face. She was clearly exhausted but still strong, attempting to push my grip off of her.  
As she prepared to answer the question her efforts seized almost completely and replied, “ Why? Who are you that you need to know?” her tone was sharp but level and, her expression had become more relaxed. I assumed she wasn’t going to attack anymore, so there isn’t any need to be defensive with her, and I might even be able to get her into a rook uniform so I followed her lead and relaxed. I respond, “ …its neat” and release her from my grip entirely, she immediately grabs her arm, that she had been holding before.  
“… it’s one of a kind” she says as a internally laugh, trying to keep my identity hidden.  
I know she is lying and I press on with “shame, it’s a bloody incredible weapon… for a blighter” I was hoping to get answers to my questions by accusing her of being a Blighter, she looked at me confused I took her expression as confirmation that my suspicions of her not being a real blighter where true. She clearly didn’t know what I was talking about, therefore she wasn’t a blighter, and how I still want to know why she has the weapons and skills of an assassin and how she found herself in this situation. She was about to explain herself but I wasn’t done playing with her yet, I wanted to get the answers my way. 

-Evie’s POV-  
I use my eagle senses and ask Rooks if they’ve seen Jacob. Eventually I end up pin pointing him in a near by alley. As I round the corner, I see him and my immediate reaction is to glare at him, and clench my fists until my knuckles turn white. He and some rooks had ganged up on a blighter girl, but I didn’t care. I dismissed the scenario and went to attack my recklessly stupid twin, and I don’t plan on holding back. I run full force down the ally winding up my arm and prepare to attack him. He was going to pay, because he irresponsibly blew up the building I was about to enter, I could have been seriously hurt. 

-Jacob’s POV-  
“I saw what you did” her eyes became large in response, “Derailing a train, AND blowing up a laboratory in one go” I say letting a chuckle slip, “I’ve heard of something similar… but this, well this was just impressive, however—“ before I could finish I was thrown to the ground by Evie lunging at me. She sent her fist roughly into my jaw, it hurt, a lot but out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl make a run for it through the alleys, the rooks that where with me started after her while I had to figure out what’s wrong with my insane sister.  
“ILL KILL YOU JACOB FRYE” Evie screams at me, I block the next punch that could have easily broken my nose. Quickly I push her away and get on my feet, dust myself off, and look straight at her with brows knitted matching her angry expression. “What’s YOUR PROBLEM, Evie?? YOU are being a COMPLETE lunatic!”  
I look passed her noticing my Rooks come back from the way they had come, but with out the girl. I shake my head and pace in front of Evie.  
“ WHats MY? Problem? Jacob you nearly killed me when you blew up that building, you cant just….” She began to lecture, as a habit I began to tune her out, and took a moment to catch my breath and figure out what she was talking about. She must have seen me after leaving the building and been there during the explosion.  
I’m not sure if she finished talking or not but I chimed in, “ listen Evie, I can explain everything later, It wasn’t me who blew up the Lab.” My eyes trailed off behind her as I attempted to walk away. Her hand stopped me as she looked straight at me, “ then who Jacob? I saw the explosion and saw you—did you say ‘lab’? How do you know about the building being a laboratory? Actually, Jacob how did –“  
“ ya, ya Greenie can answer all your questions, go talk to him about it” I pushed her aside and started towards where the girl ran, but I took a moment to turn to Evie and shout, “ I know you wont have a problem with that!” she quickly shot me a scowl in reply. With that, I turned with a grin while jumping into a run to pursue this mystery, blighter, assassin girl.  
I ran around each corner tracking her with my eagle vision, I followed any tracks I could find until I look up to see her at the entrance of an alley way catching her breath. I walk up to her just in time to over hear her say, “…Jacob and Evie Frye” it caught me off guard and I hesitated to get her attention, I figured that I would keep up the charade a bit longer until I find out if she is actually an assassin or not. Before she could slip away again, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder in hopes to not scare her anymore than I already may have. She turned to me and rolled her eyes and let what little of her guard was left down. I greeted her with as gentle a demeanor as I could to reset a good impression, but all I got from her was “oh, its you” and I lost her eye contact once again. I suppose it’s a little late for first impressions, but maybe she’ll trust me if I show her my hidden blade. I held my arm out in front of her and showed her my blade followed by “ I’m part of the club too” apparently this was a good move, I saw a smirk on her face that could almost be a smile, a nice change of pace from the anger I had witnessed earlier.  
“ Huh, so then you can probably help me find the people I’m looking for?” so she was here for a reason, well id love to take the opportunity to help, maybe Evie wont complain about me doing more harm than help after this.  
“ I Shure can try” I copied her smirk  
“ I’m searching for a ‘Jacob and Evie Frye’” she says, apparently completely clueless to whom I was.  
“Sure I know of them, ill introduce you” I say while deciding to keeping up the act polished with my best poker face. She was still gripping her arm and her body language, expression, and tone, everything expressed true exhaustion. I figured we should take a carriage and I should also have Darwin take a look at her arm before we get back to the train it seemed to be really bothering her. I’m not sure if he is that kind of doctor but I do know he is near by. I walk her to a near by carriage and gesture to a seat, “ After you miss….” Finally finding an opportunity to casually ask her name.  
“Longevity, Reader Longevity”  
I climbed up and sat next to her, I was looking down at her and her arm that she was gripping tightly. She was truly exhausted, id love to know how she got in this situation but that can wait, she looks as though she is about to pass out any second. I try to keep a bit of conversation and question her about her arm, but all I got was “ I hurt it in the crash…” and then she looked away, but I mentioned Darwin and then cracked the reigns of the carriage. 

-Readers POV-  
I look around passing streets of London trying to take in everything that I could. Now that I finally had to opportunity to sit, I realized just how tired I was. Neither one of us was talking, it was a bit awkward but honestly I was a slight bit angry with this man who had so abruptly held me against the wall and interrogate me with out explanation. Nonetheless, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open today had been a long one and so much has happened. I hadn’t slept much the night before on the boat, this added to my exhaustion. When I looked at the people passing by only the ones dressed in all green (like the three that I encountered earlier) lent me terrible looks, and vile comments. I didnt pay them much attention though because I couldn’t keep my eyes open, lids fluttering closed I attempted to fight it, but my head began to spin and, exhaustion then won the fight, and everything went black. 

-Jacob’s POV-  
The ride was pretty quiet, and her eyes darted around the streets of London, while the Rooks we passed by on the street gave me bewildered looks and confused gestures. I waved them off and glanced back to Reader to see if she had witnessed the exchange. Her lids kept fluttering half open and then would open whole again. We were close to Darwin’s; in fact I had just stopped the carriage in front of Darwin’s home and was about to announce our arrival when something hit my shoulder. It felt like Reader had punched me however when I look over, I find Reader’s head on my shoulder and whole body began to role forward towards my lap. I quick moved my arms to support her, while I commented to her sleeping form, “ oh my you are so forward Reader, we haven’t even gone on a first date” I chuckled at my own joke then moved to scoop her up bridal style and take her into Darwin’s place.  
I held her draped across my arms and knocked on the door, Darwin had answered opening the door looking at us with a raised eyebrow and I flashed him a quick smile and walk past him, “I need your help Charlie.”  
“ So what seems to be the trouble?” he asks  
“I met Reader here today in the strangest way. She had hurt her arm, and as we were coming to see you just now she passed out, and I was hoping you could help us” I explain casually. I turn to face him for a reply, he gestures me to lay her unconscious body down on the couch in the living room.  
“I can check her arm, but if she needs medicine or any… surgery, you’ll need to take her to a clinic.”  
“ Of course” I watch him shuffle over to her limp figure and grab ahold of her arm and bend it in a few different ways, I guess it wasn’t broken or hurt too bad because she had no reaction to it.  
“ Well its not broken, she would have woken up, reacted, or I would be able to feel something in her arm, its probably just sprained” I nod towards him and then look at her  
“ I guess ill take her back to the train then, I just hope she wakes up in time to explain what happened to Evie…” Darwin gave me a look of confusion hinted with worry and I moved to pick Reader up off the couch. “ Well thanks doc, maybe when she is awake well all meet at The Seven Bells and she can explain.”  
“Anytime Jacob” he waves with a small smile while closing the door. I walked to near by growler and placed her in side to climb up and drive her to the closest train station and hope the train would stop by there sometime soon.  
The sky is beginning to turn orange as the sun starts to set when we pull up to the station. I climb down to help Reader out of the back, and open the growler door hoping she is awake by now, but when I look inside to see her still passed out. I place my hand on her shoulder and shake her a small bit, but all I got was a groan and she moved her head a small bit. I look at her and frown as the idea of leaving her there crosses my mind, I had other things I wanted to do, and carrying around an unconscious girl I just met wasn’t in my plans, however I need her around so that Evie doesn’t kill me, and I still want to know how the hell someone finds themselves in this situation, and she had an American accent to. She still had lot of questions to answer to both me and Evie. Out of fear of my sister and curiosity I decide to finish what I started. I shake my head and lift her up to carry her into the station. We wandered around the station looking for the platform that my train would be pulling up in. I think I found it, and she was getting heavy, so I set her down on a bench on the platform and stretch my arms. I was beginning to feel exhausted myself, with lugging her around all day.  
The train came about 15 min later, and bent my knees to scooped her up again but she groaned and tried to push my hand away, now I was revisiting the idea of leaving her again but shooed them away because I didn’t want to explain what was going on to Evie. I threw her over my shoulder and got in the train.  
Walking passed all the Rooks in the bar cart was entertaining to say the least. I earned raised glasses, cheers, and confused looks from my drunken Rooks due to the sight of the apparent blighter draped over my shoulder. I shook them off and moved to my cart.  
While I sauntered over to the chaise I realized that I would have to share, and I placed her down on the left side of the chaise, and lifted her feet up for me to slide under her calves. I adjusted my position and moved to get comfortable around her, then placed my hat over my face and the next thing I knew I was out. 

-Evie’s POV-  
I jump on the train still livid at Jacob; I still want an answer about what is going on here. Henry wasn’t in my cart so I went to see if Jacob had made his way back here. I open the door to his cart preparing to yell at him but I was greeted with an extremely odd sight… him, Jacob Frye, the leader of the Rooks was asleep on his chaise bed next to a rival gang’s member. I didn’t know what to make of it, I would have to ask him later, I have a new lead to find no thanks to him. I shook my head and walked back into my car to sit at my desk and work out any more information I could find on the Piece of Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok yeah sure that works.  
> What was that like 8 pages? jeez. Im like 87 % sure this is trash but, I probably wont stop posting it.  
> UP NEXT: I want jealous Jacob, he’s already been through so much with Read. Yet she hasn’t been through hardly anything with him, does he like her? Not as far he knows, yeah she’s hot but he cant already have feelings for her can he…? so who will I choose to make him supposedly jealous? Non other than: the adorable Alec Bell. Also read has to apologize to Evie, but Evie is not one to forgive and forget…immediately.


	5. There are Many Shades of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets jealouse, and some bonding happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: uh oh, 5 is my lucky number, I’m interested to see where this is going. I love Alec, the first time I played Syndicate I fell for Alec and the second time I played it I fell for Jacob.  
> …. This is going to be really domestic drama to say the least, I did not take this seriously, this whole thing is light hearted, because have some serious shit planned for later on.

-Evie’s POV-  
I’m still upset about the Laboratory blowing up, and I was dead set on getting my explanation. Walking into Jacob’s cart I see the same baffling sight I had the night before. Him and a Blighter where still on the chaise fast asleep. I don’t care what her significance is, or if she or my brother wanted to sleep.  
I pulled out my gun, and pop the ammo cartridge to the side inspecting what bullets where left. I adjusted it so I would get a shot, and clicked the cartridge closed. There is a slightly open window just to the right of the chaise. I walk over to it and stick the barrel of the gun out the window and aimed up as to not harm anyone, “ time to get up “ and I pulled the trigger. 

-Third person POV -  
The two sleeping forms jolted awake from the sudden loud noise of Evie’s gun. Both looked around the room frantically, Jacob had taken a quick glance around and stood up as a reflex to the gunshot. He had been sitting under Reader’s calves still and as a result of him getting up, she was sent rolling onto the floor. He had his hand on his gun and a sleepy yet stern look on his face. Reader however was scrambling for her weapons and trying to figure out how she got on a floor and where she was. Evie looked at the two dumbfound, sleepy victims of her rude awakening. She wanted to laugh at them but she didn’t want to break her intense demeanor, so she displayed a small proud smile instead. After looking around both Jacob and reader had located the source of the gunshot, while Jacob was relived and let his guard down, Reader’s defense jumped at the unfamiliar armed figure. Reader jumps to her feet and prepares to attack. Evie immediately assumes Reader is a threat, judging by her actions and aims her gun. Jacob quickly jumps between the girls and holds up hands, to prevent Evie from shooting. 

-Jacob POV-  
“EVIE! No, she is a friend.” I quickly maneuver my way in-between the silent feud.  
“Why is she dressed like Blighter Jacob, and why is she on the train?” she still had her gun pointed at us as I attempted to defuse the situation.  
“Really, Evie it’s a misunderstanding please put the gun away”  
Evie was still in search of her explanation,“ So are you ready to tell me what is going on here Jacob? Henry told me that you knew of the Templar Laboratory before I had figured it out and that was all he knew, its time to explain yourself.” She has a serious and scary look as she lowers the gun to her side.  
I sigh, “Evie, I met reader here yesterday, she is the—“ I cut my self off when I turn to gesture towards Reader, I see a look of anger and annoyance glaring daggers me.  
“ So you’re Jacob Frye?? And that woman who attacked you in the alley yesterday is your sister Evie Frye? Why didn’t you just tell me right away?!” her defense was broken, but she still spit the words at me.  
I held my hands out, “ surprise” I was slightly upset that I didn’t get the big reveal I was hoping for, but I still couldn’t help but smile.  
“ We could have completely avoided a large mess if you would have told me in the alley”  
“ I—“ I try to keep arguing with her but Evie cuts me off,  
“I don’t care, explain what’s going on!”  
I gesture to reader. “That’s all you” she squints harshly at me in response.

-Reader POV-  
Jacob, who apparently is the man who was assisting me, had put me in the spotlight to explain what happened even though I was given absolutely no context. I struggle to make words in the company of Mss. Frye’s terrifying presence, “ Miss. Frye, what would you like to know? A lot has happened.”  
Evie’s tone hadn’t eased only in the slightest, “ I want to know why the building I was about to enter blew up, and why its not Jacobs fault,” we both glanced at Jacob, and back to each other, “ and why you, a Blighter is here in our train. “  
I glance down at my clothes, to her gun, and back to her. She was so beautiful, yet extremely intimidating.  
“ First of all, I’m from the Brotherhood in America” I unsheathed my hidden blade and displayed the Assassin’s emblem on my gauntlet. Both twins look at me with slight shock on their faces, “ I came here because I wanted to help liberate London, yet my mentor wouldn’t let me, even thought it would be more productive to be here” I could hear my tone getting bitter, remembering the disappointment.  
I went on to explain about the train ride, stealing the uniform, derailing the train, crashing it into the lab, and then meeting Jacob. “I’m so sorry miss Frye I meant no harm to you when I accidentally blew up the building” she had put her gun away completely and she had become less tense after the apology and explanation.  
“See? I told you it wasn’t me, ” Jacob says throwing his hands up in a jeering manner.  
Evie turns to face Jacob acknowledging his childish comment, “ So why did I see you on rooftop and tracks after the explosion?”  
“ I thought it was funny, you know because that’s what we did in Crawley, except she did both, derailing a train and blowing up a Laboratory…“ he pauses and looks between us as if waiting for us to find it as ‘funny’ as he did. I didn’t get it, so I don’t know why he looked at me.  
Then I realized, from our encounter in the alley yesterday and what Evie just said: that ‘she saw him on a building near by the explosion’, that he had been following me. I don’t know when he started but he did, and I plan on holding that against him.  
I could practically see the wheels turning in Evie’s head while she planned what to do with me. We wait for the painfully awkward silence to seize, but then she suddenly says, “ Jacob” she turns her attention to her brother who was leaning his back against the book shelves, “She needs assassin robes, take her to Mr. Green’s shop so she can get some, she will also need Mr. Bell’s assistance in upgrading her bracer and hidden blade.” Her strong blue gaze darted between Jacob and I.  
He groaned, “ Come on “ and gestured me to follow him towards the train car’s door, as Evie left through the opposite car door. 

-Jacobs’s POV-  
I start to move towards the door with Reader, but before I get completely out the door I stop my momentum by grabbing the door’s façade. I just remembered that reader was still in that ridiculous red outfit. I turn around with index finger in the air, and take a step toward her. She took a step back as her face showed her uncertainty. “ You need to change”  
She quickly responds, with a slightly offended tone, “ Excuse me?”  
“ How about I trade you a rook uniform for that Blighter uniform” I moved to grab a pile of green clothes that where on a near by shelf  
“ Is that really necessary?” she puts her hands up cautiously to catch the clothes.  
Honestly, I really just wanted to see her in my gang’s uniform so I had to make something up fast. “ Of course! We are in Westminster and you will draw too much attention in that blighter uniform, I also don’t want to have my rooks see me with a Blighter.”  
“ Your… Rooks?” she says now completely confused. I realized then that I had forgotten to tell her that I run a gang.  
“ Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I’m a gang leader.” Her eyes became wide and she looked like she was going to say something but I tossed her the green outfit and said, “ get dressed, come see me in the next cart when you’re ready to go.” 

 

-Reader’s POV-  
He tossed the pile of clothes at me and told me to meet him in the next cart. I role my eyes and set the pile down on the chaise, but keeping the blazer to hold it up to me checking for size. Other than the color being disgusting, it was just about the same as the one I had on, only the blazer I had on was red. I begin to undress, thinking about everything that’s happened so far in London. Jacob was extremely handsome and very…friendly in his own special way. But he’s so cocky, it’s almost annoying. given that, I still plan on spending more time with him rather than his twin; Evie scares the living daylights out of me.  
I was buttoning up the hideous green blazer and ran my fingers through my (H/C) hair fluffing it. I slipped on my boots and went to walk into the next cart over. I open the doors and look around briefly. To find a bar filled with many other people dressed in green who greeted me with cheers and extremely pleasant demeanors. I looked over the people in the bar cart until I came to the only familiar face. Jacob was staring at me, a tumbler of scotch in his hand and the bottle in the other. 

-Jacobs’s POV-  
I stepped out of the cart and closed the door behind me. The pub car was pretty full for mid day, there where Rooks in the booth, on barstools, and at the tables. “What are all you dong in here?“ I walked behind the counter of the bar and poured my self a scotch. When I begin to take a swig of it when a rook says, “ we heard you took a cute little blighter into your cart last night. Did ya… convert er boss?” his tone mixed with his twisted eyebrows caused me to react to what he was alluding to by spitting some scotch out and choking on what ever didn’t make it out. I smiled as all of their expressions changed. “No, boys that’s not what happened,” I raised my hand to help clarify, “ it’s all quite complicated, everything that DID happen “  
‘Me and her? No way’ I think to my self, as a smile of embarrassment and pride found its way across my face, I was flattered that my Rooks thought I could hook a girl like Reader.  
“Aww chief surely you and her where at clicket” another one chimed in.  
“ No“ I shook my head and swirled the amber liquid in my glass, “she is very beautiful, however she’s probably not my type” I leaned against the bar and took another swig of the whisky.  
The door of the bar cart opened and Reader entered being greeted by the surrounding Rooks. She pulls off green really well; the blazer hugs her waist and the green makes her (H/C) hair even more vibrant than before.  
She looks around at all the Rooks in the cart, responding to their greetings, and probably looking for me. Her gaze eventually finds me, and I realize I had been staring at her the entire time, and avert eye contact to set the bottle of scotch back down on the bar.  
She walked up to me, “ I’m ready to go, Mr. Frye”  
“Please, just call me Jacob”  
She looks down at my drink, “Good idea, Jacob, you don’t mind do you? “ before I can answer she grabs my tumbler from my hand and throws it back the remaining drink in one confident gulp, I was extremely shocked, and so where the surrounding Rooks. “Hey, you own me at least that much, for stalking me yesterday” I was surprised that she could drink like that, not that she took my drink, but I didn’t correct her.  
Just then a Rook in a taller top hat sauntered over to her and leaned on the counter next to her, I began to feel uneasy when I noticed her body language change, she shrunk and seemed like she was trying to get away, I quickly grabbed her wrist and said, “ aright Read, lets go, we’ve got to get you to Alec’s and Henry’s before the end of the day” and led her out the door. 

-Reader’s POV-  
We had found our way down to the street, London was a perfect mix of chaos and uniformity. I loved it, it’s been a tad over whelming but for the most part it’s been exciting in the best way.  
“Here well just take this growler here” Jacob says going to the nearest coach. I looked it over the growler and looked up and down the street quickly. I had spotted a beautiful navy blue cabrio carriage drawn by a pinto horse. Jacob was walking towards the growler he had chosen but I grabbed his arm and said, “ Jacob, I want to go in that one.” I point towards the carriage I had spotted and watch him glance from it to the one he had chosen.  
All he said was, “ why does it matter? This one is closer, lets go” I roughly grabbed his arm this time and pulled him with me towards the pinto drawn cabrio. Once we got closer to it I let him go and jumped to sit and left the reigns to him. I looked at him and patted the seat next to me with a satisfied smile.  
He sighed, “Alright fine” and climbed up next to me, “it will be hard to fend off blighters from this you know?”  
I look at him with a serious face and say, “ I don’t care, this horse was pretty. Besides, why would any Blighters be after us right now?” all I got was an eye role in response. A smile slipped over my face as he cracked the reigns. Not even three seconds in to the drive I was holding on for dear life. Jacob is terrible at driving, he crashed into other carriages, and took out every other lamppost, I would shout to passers by to get out of the way, and then yell for Jacob to slow down.  
“ Haven’t you been driving with me before love?” my eyes became wide as the term ‘love’ and I looked at him with a raised brow, did he like me in that way? I had only just met him, and I thought he was a childish jerk, who happened to be attractive. “ Oh wait you where unconscious,” he says through a proud smile. I look back at the road and holding onto the edge so tightly that my knuckles turned white, he drifted around every corner, and I swear he was aiming for the potholes, dips, and missing cobbles in the road.  
By some miracle we made it to Whitechapel alive and in ‘record time’ pulling up in front of a little red shop. The awning protruding onto the street cast a dark shadow, hiding the entrance in the shade. The text above the awning said “Curiosity Shop” with a little clock amongst the words. We climbed off the carriage and started to head inside, Jacob confidently strolled ahead of me, and I took a slower approach. The inside of the store was absolutely fascinating, I had never seen anything like the things in here, just looking around I concluded ‘Curiosity Shop’ a wonderful name for this place.  
The exotic animal heads on the wall captured my attention immediately, then the illustrations of wild looking plants, books in different languages with foreign texts etched in gold on their spines. My eyes wandered ever inch of the dimly lit room until I had followed Jacob to the back of the small space. An Indian man was standing behind the counter at the back of the small shop. He had on assassin robes, but none like I had ever seen, he had thick dark hair and an extremely friendly face. I was still moving slower to try and take the entirety of the odd room when Jacob walked passed me. He walked straight up to the man behind the counter, “ Greenie! Reader here is the newest assassin in London” he gestures to me as I walk up beside Jacob and gently tap my fingers on the counter.  
“Hello” he stretches out his hand to greet me, I give him a smile and return the formality, “Hello, my name is Reader Longevity, ‘greenie’ was it?” that was what Jacob called him, I’m sure that wasn’t his name and Jacob was just being rude.  
“Henry Green, actually” he glances at snickering Jacob and then returns back to me, “what can I do for you, Miss. Longevity? “  
“She needs a kukri of her own” Jacob answered for me; I give him a quick glare and finish with what we really came here for. “ I need new assassin robes, so I can get out of this ridiculous green monstrosity of an outfit.” I look at Mr. Green with a weak laugh he had a smile of agreement, I glanced at Jacob expecting a matching reaction but all I got was a look of slight offence and mild frustration. “ Oh yeah” I say while remembering that it was his gang and his apparently terrible taste in wardrobe color. I return my gaze to Henry as he had brought up a black assassin outfit very similar to Evie’s. I went to reach for it but pulled my hand back.  
“Umm, Mr. Green… you don’t perhaps have any white assassin robes, would you?” Henry raised an eyebrow and returned to look, and of course Jacob felt the urge to chime in, “ why? You can’t hide in white, just take the black one.” I looked at him with a face that clearly said I don’t care with out me actually having to say it. “ I like to keep to the old assassin traditions, “ I held up the hand that had my hidden blade to show off the burn on my ring finger. “ I didn’t want to go as far as cutting off a finger, but I did get the burn,” Mr. Green came back and saw me showing off the burn, “Impressive dedication, Ms. Longevity” and handed me the pile of white fabric I had requested. I smile at receiving it, and henry gestures me to go upstairs to change. He opens the door and I walk passed the counter to go up stairs. Just before going up stairs I look back at Jacob, he was playing with something on the desk, his child like curiosity made me smile and continue of the stairs. 

-Jacob POV-  
I was playing around with a odd-looking contraption on Greenie’s desk, while I waited for reader to come back down.  
“So Mr. Frye, are you and Ms. Longevity an item?” my attention was brought back from the trinket when Greenie said Read’s name, “ what? NO! She is quite the little princess, and that’s not exactly my type.”  
“Opposites often attract Mr. Frye.” I lower my lids and shoot an unamused look at him in response. ‘No I couldn’t be with her, she probably cant keep up with me. She also probably wouldn’t be interested in me, she would be too worried about her hair, or not getting her robes dirty, getting only carriages with pretty horses,’ I role my eyes thinking about that small ordeal. Both henry and I’s attention move to the stairway when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I watch Reader come down the stairs in her new robes, the gold stitching and highlights on the outfit complemented her (E/C) eyes perfectly. And she beamed in it; she was comfortable, and happy the way she held the fabric out and twirled in it. I I was brought out of thought when I heard greenie complement her, “ You were right Ms. Longevity, white! It looks incredible on you!”  
She smiled and spun once more still holding the white and gold fabric,” thank you Mr. Green! They are similar to my favorite robes I had to give up on the high-jacked train.” I haven’t realized I was staring at her but she met my gaze smiling, “ What do you think Jacob?”  
But the only words I could find where, “they look nice, you seem to like them.” I noticed her expression seemed to change in just the slightest then, I felt like I said something wrong, I began to panic slightly, I don’t know why, I still didn’t like her like that, and I know she doesn’t like me.  
I began to walk towards the door and invited her to leave and go back to the cart so we could continue to Alec’s. “ Good bye Mr. Green!” She says giving a small wave with her wrist and then followed me out to the carriage she had before. As I went to go sit in the seat with the reigns Reader skillfully moved me out of the way and gracefully jumped in the drivers seat to grab the reigns. 

-Reader’s POV-  
I maneuvered my way around him to grab the reigns before he could; I gave him a confident smile as he looked at me trying to figure out what had just happened. I explained,“ I thought Id drive, because the drive here was a bit terrifying. “ He huffed and found his seat next to me.  
“Do you even know where you are going?” he sounded like a kid who had a privilege taken away.  
“No, of course I don’t know where I’m going. Give me directions, and ill get us there in one piece” I look at him meeting an unamused glower. We started moving towards Lambeth, when I realized that we surprisingly worked well together. He would tell me directions and in-between the directions he shared the story of him and his sister in crawly and the impressively similar catastrophe that had happened to me here in London. Given the newfound context, the jokes he made earlier were in fact funny.  
The conversation had died down, but the silence I didn’t seem as awkward as I thought it might. However it was interrupted with him telling me to abruptly turn left and right, down streets and over bridges, I kept the pace fast but still under control unlike Jacob did when he was driving.  
Between listening to the directions my mind wandered a bit, back to the idea of a relation ship and he had called me ‘love’ earlier. That could be a British thing, I didn’t want to make things awkward between us, and either I decided to not ask. But the idea of dating him I would think is out of the question even thought the only person I court would be an assassin. I push the thought away expecting Jacob wasn’t interested in me. ‘Anyway he is bruiting and childish, there is no way I would want to end up with him.’  
“ And here we are” he says as we pull up to a quaint brick building that was part of a block housing complex. I had eyed up Jacob’s, and Evie’s hidden blade gauntlets prior, they had so many other gadgets on them, I was intrigued and excited to get my own. We both hopped off the cabrio and strolled up to the door. I was about to knock but Jacob had just opened the door to welcome himself in, ‘I guess this ‘Mr. Bell’ gentlemen and the twins where closer than I had thought.’  
Jacob leads me through the door and around the corner into a workshop. The tall pinstriped walls had mechanisms, tools, and parts all hung and displayed, and all the walls where lined with different workbenches, machines, and desks all cluttered with more mechanical projects. Jacob shouts in an extremely cheerful tone, “Alec!” as the figure that was hunched over one of the multiple workbenches jumped slightly then stood to turn and look at us.  
“ AHH, Jacob! Always nice to see you and not those blighters”, Mr. Bell says through a grin. Jacob was about to talk when Mr. Bell turned his attention to me, “ why, hello, and who might you be?” he had an almost flirtatious smile, “Jacob you really found your self a lovely woman to court, and no less an assassin” he points to my gauntlet and robes. Both Jacob and my face went blank, but His thick Scottish accent made his smile contagious for me.  
I was quick to explain, “ Im Reader, Longevity. And Jacob and I are most certainly not Courting, Mr. Bell”  
I reached my hand out to shake his, but he grabbed it gently and kissed it, “ please call me Alec.” He punctuated everything he said with an adorably goofy laugh, every time evoking a giggle of my own. He took off my bracer and set it on his workbench, and went to go tinker with a few scraps on his bench. I was still smiling from the charming invertors flattery, when I turned to look at Jacob, he was less cheery than before. He became dismissive and had his arms crossed over his chest. I would embarrass him later by making fun of his mood swings but I didn’t want to call him out on it right now.  
Aleck came tottering back over with a new gauntlet equipped with my original blade and a few other trinkets. It also had beautiful brass plates that shined like gold; it looked exquisite next to my white and gold robes. Alec had gotten very close to help me strap it on and I moved my arm around to admire it. I was about to turn around to see Jacob again but he was already squeezing between Alec and myself, “Wow Read, it looks great.”  
“Thank you? Jacob” I remembered his unenthusiastic tone from earlier in Mr. Green’s shop, so I was unsure if he was being sarcastic, but I took it as a complement.  
Alec began to move around Jacobs large form to get back in contact with me. “So Miss. Longevity, Jacob is there anything else I can do for the two of you?” he asked with a smile still plastered on his face.  
“Please, call me ‘Reader‘, I don’t see a need to be so formal”  
“Well, Reader, your new to the little London creed, Miss. Frye, Mr. Green, and Jacob here have started, they probably don’t have a train car for you yet, I have spare beds if you would like to stay here.” I blushed ever so slightly at the invitation, not wanting to take it the wrong way but he did have a point, Jacob had the chaise and the bed in the other cart belonged to Evie. 

-Jacob pod-  
I watched Alec get close to her practically on top of her to put the new bracer on her arm. ‘Why do I care?’ I have to ask myself, today. ‘Maybe I do have feelings for her’ I felt like I had to protect her from everyone. This was so frustrating, ill have to ask Evie if this is how she feels about Greenie. I push the thoughts aside for now, and make my way to push Alec and Read a part with myself. “Wow read, it looks great.”  
She didn’t seem as upset this time like she did at Greenie’s shop. ‘Good, a step in the right direction.’ Aleck shuffled around me and looked at us, he then went on to invite reader to stay with him, Alec had just asked reader to stay here With HIM. He practically asked to court her, flirted with her, and now basically asked if she would sleep here probably with him. I couldn’t believe her response, “ Actually Aleck, I don’t believe I do have a spot on the train right now perhaps I could temporarily stay here with you” I could feel a blush engulf my face, I quickly step in wanting to break this before anything starts. “NO, no, No Reader I hardly think that would be necessary, you can just use my bed… “ I trailed off, just now realizing what I was saying, “ for now…” what is wrong with me, I just met this girl yesterday, but even just hanging out with her and having a few experiences with her I was getting protective over her.  
“Really Jacob? You’ll let me use the chaise in the car until I get a bed, or a cart?” she raised an eyebrow and looked slightly surprised at me.  
“ Yes, sure, if you want” I try to cover as quickly as I can, “well I figured we would need to keep the assassins together as best as we can, right?” I lifted my hands up in a questioning manor because I didn’t even believe my bluff.  
“I suppose that’s true” Thankfully she seemed to believe my excuse more than I did. She looked at Alec who still had that smile pinned on his face, “thank you very much for the kind offer, but according to Jacob I already have accommodations”  
“That is no problem at all, just remember where I am if you ever need anything” he offers as I quickly say goodbye and usher us out the door as quick as I can.  
We get out to the carriage and I continue my quick pace to grab the reigns first. I was hoping to compose myself before reader came to sit next to me. I can feel my self-turning red in the face, more and more as a mix of Alec’s and my own actions replayed in my mind. I already had the reigns in my hand impatiently waiting to leave, while Reader made her graceful accent to the sit next to me. “What a nice man, and so talented” she held her arm out in front of her to admire her gauntlet once more,  
I scoff and think to myself ‘ I’m not sure nice, is the word id use’. I whipped the reigns and we started on down the street.  
The ride wasn’t quiet for very long before Reader began, “ What was your problem back at Alec’s? You seemed off.”  
I lied “I’m just not feeling well, that’s all. And I could ask you the same thing Reader, what was YOUR problem?” and averted my eyes back to the road.  
“What are you talking about Jacob?” her face became a light pink.  
I mocked her in a high voice, put my hand to my cheek and batted my eyes “ oh Alec, I don’t have a place to sleep, so ill sleep with you”  
I received a punch to the shoulder and a giggle in reply, “ oh shut up, Jacob. That is NOT what I said.” She rolled those beautiful (E/C) orbs away and then back to me, “ why do you care anyway?”  
I know what to say, ‘I don’t care. Well I do care, but I shouldn’t’. “I don’t” is all I could think to say.  
“Thank you, Jacob” she says cutting the silence.  
“For what?” I reply  
“For letting me stay in your cart, I just realized that I never thanked you” she reminded me that I did that.  
“its no problem Read, really.” ‘I was being too forward, I don’t want her to think I was interested in courting her, I just didn’t want her to court other people’ and in that moment I realized two things: I was in fact jealous, and that I had lost my bed, where the hell was I going to sleep if Read was n the chaise?  
I parked the carriage under a bridge that I knew the train hide out would be passing over soon.  
“Where did you take us? “ she asks looking around at the seemingly random location.  
“I thought I would give you a lesson on how to use your new rope launcher.” I offer her a smirk and point to my own casually. “ The train will be headed over us soon, all you have to do is aim, brace yourself and shoot by pressing this here. She glanced at hers and flashed me a smile of understanding, “watch me then meet me up ther—“ I hear a click and the sound of the zip line engaging immediately after I look to my left and see read is gone  
“ did I do it right?” I hear her voice above me and look up on the bridge and see her looking down at me with one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on.  
“I swear if you weren’t so cute, I would hate you” I retort under my breath, and shot my rope launcher taking me up to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ayy lmao what did I even just write? That was 9 pages of senseless things I thought of while walking the 20 min to get to my car after classes, and some how I stitched them together into this and inspired the next 3 chapters. I have my work cut out for me.  
> Once again, I don’t write. I draw, so have some mediocre plot with bad writing skills. I need to channel my fangirl trash somewhere and I chose fanfiction.  
> I could have added so much more but I am so fricken lazy. Maybe the stuff I wanted to put in here will show up next time.  
> UP NEXT:  
> Now that Jacob is beginning to question if he is interested in reader he feels the need to consult with his sister. Evie is still upset at reader for almost killing her accidentally or not, and Evie is in charge of assigning missions, I guess read will be taking the bulk of the missions. Jacob takes up the opportunity to help her, and use the time to bond.


	6. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town brings the Jacob and Reader nice and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im so sorry that I am: A) LAZY AF, B) unable to think of things to write about, and C) I had exams.   
> This is short and not as good as the chapter before, sorry bout that.

-Reader’s POV-  
I look over the rail watching Jacob engage his rope launcher to meet me on the tracks. Before he makes it to the top of the bridge I lean against the brick wall of the bridge and prepare to meet his eye contact. As he climbs over the edge I decide to greet him with a witty comment, “I’m a fast learner.” I move towards him and let my arms sway while I look around in search for the “train hideout” that I had unfamiliarly found myself in this morning. As I turn to look down the tracks in the opposite direction, Jacob moves into my field of vision and gestures down the tracks towards the beautiful black, white, red, and gold steam engine chugging towards us.   
“Our ride is here,” Jacob says with the clear tone of pride and charm lacing his voice. He casually grabbed onto the train hauling himself onto the landing, and I quickly follow after snapping out of gawking at the impressive engine to join him.   
Aboard the train I hold onto the twisted gold metal encasing the doorway, as to not loose my balance. Looking over the train from the front to the caboose I took a moment to admire the scene, the bright orange and pink light illuminating it all. The gold that embellished the train shimmered the same pink hue of the atmosphere. The skyline was clear, and back lit by a graceful exotic ombre that decorated the sky. My vision was soon interrupted by the train pulling into a station and slowly coming to a halt. ‘Wow, when its not raining here in London it’s truly incredible’. I finally follow Jacob to the cart I had been so rudely awaken in this morning. Jacob had already planted his butt on the chaise and covered his face with his hat, “ok, I guess ill show myself around” I say while placing my hands on my hips  
“What, did you want a tour?” his only movement it to lift his hat just enough to look at me.  
“Well, that would be nice. But I can probably look around myself” I had more of a Sharp tone than I had intended to, and begin to look around by myself. I turn to look at the wall behind me with red ribbons linking documents, photographs, and maps, “What’s this? Who are these people?”   
Jacob moved his hat back to the proper position on his head and only turned his head to look at me, “ Those are out targets”   
“Huh…” my eyes moved up to the large image that all the ribbons where linked to, and read’ Crawford Starrick’ under my breath, “Starrick, I read about him back in America, he’s got a pretty strong grip on London, judging by the connections on this wall, and from what I read”  
“You have no idea love” Jacob says through a exhausted sigh while placing his hands behind his head.  
I lift an eyebrow at that word again but I still just suspect it to be a British, or in his case: a Welsh thing, and dismiss it once again. I trace the ribbons down to the mystery-silhouetted image on the bottom directly under Starrick’s image. “Do you know who this is yet?”   
“Nope” a Jacob’s deep voice made me jump as he appeared as if from nowhere to over my shoulder.   
“So you decided to give me a tour after all?” I say shaking off the scare and again raising an eyebrow at him.   
“Well, what else have I got to do?” he shrugs his shoulders lackadazaly.  
I copy his movement in a mocking way with a smile. 

-Jacobs POV-   
She copies my shrug and in response I attempt to choke down a smile while I role my head and eyes towards the safe. “That’s the safe with income, don’t take too much until you’ve talked to Evie” I look at her and lean in slightly, “ I learned that the hard way”   
We move towards the end of the car with the bookshelves, ”You seem like the type who makes a habit of learning things the hard way, Jacob Frye.”   
I turn slowly to look at her smirk, place my hand on my chest and with the most sarcastic tone I could muster I jest, “Ta, for noticing Read.” she giggles and follows the intricate wooden pattern on the floor over to a couple of Greenie’s books. I watch Read reach out and delicately trace the gold patterns printed on the spine of a near by book with her finger. “And this is the plethora of books that Evie has to find her ‘piece of Eden’. Some of Greenie’s books are here too,” I continue while still looking at her. Our eyes meet once she finishes looking at the book, I trip over my thoughts before I break eye contact and clear my throat, “Alright lets move on” and I lead her to Evie’s cart at the opposite end of my train cart.   
I walked in and pivoted as my eyes glance around as I prepare to introduce the new setting, “And this is Evie’s cart” before I could say anything else I took a moment to watch her, the way she looked around room, and she really took everything in. her eyes wandered over the relics that neatly pollute Evie’s train cart’s walls, desk and shelves. Her gaze lands on the Pirate flag on draped on the wall and she quickly moves towards it.   
“Oh my gosh, Jacob do you know what this is??” She looks at me with a large smile and sparkling wonder filled (E/C) eyes.   
“ A… Pirate flag?” I felt like an idiot, Evie would probably know, and Read obviously knows  
“Jacob! This is Edward Kenway’s Black Flag! THE pirate assassin”   
“Oh that’s right, forget you’re keen on your history. You know, Evie and you would probably get along better than you would think” I scratch under my chin while looking elsewhere.  
She roles her eyes and starts to walk towards me, and pushes me roughly in the chest with two fingers, “ Two things Mr. Frye: One, its call being cultured. And two, I highly doubt your sister would want get along with me after I almost killed her.” I watched her walk away towards the door as I try and push down a blush caused by that interaction and follow her out.  
“Oh, shell get over it Read, don’t worry about it” I follow her back through my cart and into the bar cart. The place was just about empty now, the contrast from before left both reader and I in slight shock and we exchanged a glance. All that remained in the bar where three Rooks that where attempting to stumble out of the cart. “Rooks!” I raised my hand to call them to attention, “Where you headed? Where did everyone go?”   
“Oh chief!” one gestured back toward us and smiled, “we ‘erd there’s a meet up at The George Inn”   
I look to reader and shrug, “Well, I know where I’m headed, care to join?”   
“What else have I got to do? Plus I want to see what London bars have to offer.” She smiles and follows me towards the fumbling Rooks. 

-3rd Person POV-  
Jacob, and Reader had eventually made it down to the streets with their new intoxicated recruits after assisting them with events such as falling down the stairs of the train station, and violent giggle fits. After scraping one of the more emotional of the drunks off the cobbles for the last time, Reader looks to Jacob, “You keep them in order and ill go get a growler” he nods in reply. She ran a little ways down the street to find a green growler drawn by a dark black horse. She looks around in search of its owner and pats the mare gently on the nose, “I’ll borrow you for just a moment.”  
Mean while Jacob struggles to keep the rooks nearby, however he did enjoy drunken conversation, it was entertaining to say the least. That is until The least drunk of the three turns to Jacob and says, “So boss, if that doll that’s with you now aint yours I hope you don’t mind if I snatch her up” he elbows Jacob roughly while laughing obnoxiously. Jacob’s expression turned from entertained to irked in record time. “ I do mind, none of you will be ‘Snatching’ her” Jacobs roughly grabs ahold his shirt, “ You don’t even get to look at her wrong, do you understand me?!”   
“A—A-AYE, yes, Jacob, sir”   
“Good” Jacob spits as he releases his victim from his intense grip just before Reader shows up with the growler she had found.   
“Here you are, one ugly green coach, just how you like it Jacob!” she says punctuating her presentation with a wink.   
He smiles and shakes his head while he climbing up to sit next to her. As they wait for the disheveled rooks to get in the coach reader hands the reigns to Jacob, “You know where the bar is right? Just don’t kill us getting there”   
When the band of assassins and Rooks had reached the pub Reader looks up at the building’s wide levels of patios, and down to the pub entrance. The entire bottom floor was lit up bright while the upper levels had dimly lit windows decorating the white façade illuminated by the dim light of twilight, “ So this is the George Inn huh?” she follows Jacob and jumps off of the growler. The Rooks had already found their way into the bar, “ You have to show me what’s good” read looks at Jacob as they start to head towards the pub.  
Jacob looks at her, “First thing you, are doing is replacing that drink you took from me earlier” she gave him a small laugh and then her face lit up, and they stop right outside of the bar entrance, “Jacob! Lets make a game out of this, ill replace that tumbler of scotch if you can out drink me” he raises an eyebrow and looks at her ready to play her game, “Deals on love, ill have that scotch in no time”   
The two walk in the pub and over to the bar, “Well if you’re so confident: order up Frye”  
Jacob gestures to the bar keep and the night begins. The bar quickly begins to turn into a loud party of drunkards stumbling too and fro, most of them Rooks but somewhere regular citizens. Jacob and Reader had been downing pints all night and quickly lost track of who’s had how many. They would each order a pint throw it back as fast as they could and repeat the process. As they kept their pattern going, what they would remember the next morning diminished to nearly nothing. Before Jacob could began to chug his pint he looks to Reader and says, “ You can drink, pretty well love” he had a hard time making his sentence fluent, stopping half way to figure out what I was going to say.   
She looks at the bottom of her empty pint and then at him, “ I KNOw!” she loudly. She looked shocked and then, leaned towards Jacob and in a slightly quieter voice continues, “ oh… That was SO loud” Jacob raises his eyebrows at her and then is sent into a laughing causing Reader to follow quickly after him.   
He swiftly pounds his beer and puts the tin cup on the bar, “This, is stupid,”   
Reader looks at Jacob in a jokingly offended way, “ did you JUST, call ME stupid?” she trips over her words and attempts to stand up. Her feign aggravation quickly turns into giggling. Jacob quickly stands up and in doing so knocks his chair over, he turns to the chair then back to reader who is still giggling, he smiles and struggles to stand right. Jacob grabs ahold of Reader’s waist and once aging stumbles through his sentence, “ I have met my, match. Darling, should we, just forget, the wager?” He looks to reader already drunk-swooning over him  
“I think THAT’S a GREAT IDEA Jacob! Dance wItH ME!” The two also had ended the wager and began to join their dizzy Rook friends. 

-Jacob’s POV (the morning after)-  
My head was spinning, and my ears where ringing, I didn’t dare open my eyes for fear of getting blinded by daylight. The sound of gentle clicking and the feel of the fabric of the chaise reassured me that we made it back to the train hide out. ‘ ’We’, Reader, wait, didn’t I tell her that she could use the chaise to sleep on?’ As consciousness slowly returned to me I take a deep breath in to smell something sweet and almost like jasmine tea. Maybe reader made tea, I need something, anything to drink, and my stomach is in knots. I tried to hold my stomach when I tried to squeeze it; I already had my arms wrapped around something else. Something’s wrong. I slowly open my eyes as to let them adjust to the light slowly. I was met with the sight of (H/C) hair right in front of my face. ‘That looks like…Reader’s…. hair’ I quickly shot up trying to not disturb Read’s sleeping form. I looked over the both of us checking for clothes, we where both in out undershirts and trousers. ‘Good, I hardly remember anything from last night’ I look back down at her, ‘’and I would want to remember that.’’ I say under my breath with a smirk.  
I climbed over her to go look for water. I returned with two glasses and put one on the table that was next to her head. I watch her quietly moan and stir in her sleep as I lean against the wall to try and recall last night. 

 

-Readers POV-  
I shiver at a sudden coolness flowing over me. My head is spinning from last night I hardly remember what happened, and all I can think about is how thirsty I am. I open my eyes slowly to find Jacob in his undershirt and trousers leaned up against the wall sipping on water. I rub my eyes and he gestures to the table beside the chaise. I move as quickly as I can (in this state) to grab it and Jacob and I share slighting cheers from across the cart and we both down our water.   
“So we’ve decided it’s a draw?” he looks over at me  
“ What?” I took a moment to decipher what the hell he was talking about, “Oh the drinking challenge. You cant remember anything either?” I place the cool glass on my fore head hoping it will relive some pressure.   
“I haven’t the foggiest idea of what happened. He looks over at me and with a tone laced with faint cheer he says, ” so what are we doing today?”  
I shake my head and look over to him “WE, aren’t doing anything, that I know of, I am going to talk to Evie and see what she needs help with, you cause chaos everywhere you go, and I need a break.”  
He laughs “Well, don’t expect to stay away too long we are just getting to know each other”   
I give him a gentle smile as he tosses me my white and gold robes. I probably couldn’t stay away from Jacob if I anted to, he’s growing on me, and I’m starting to like him more than I should.   
I sort through the pile of white fabric to find my thigh holster, and line it up to strap it onto my leg. I out of the corner of my eye I catch Jacob putting on his waistcoat and belts while still watching me. I decide to put on a small show for him, I have a sneaking suspicion that he is interested in me, and I might be able to get him to admit it. So I outstretch my leg and arch my foot while I unsnap the holster and move it around my thigh and clamp it while arching my lower back inward. I begin tracing the band around my thigh with my thumb. Raising an eyebrow while quickly looking over at Jacob I pretend that I didn’t know he was watching. He had been putting on his jacket when he stopped mid sleeve to watch my display. He was quickly snapped out of his trance and finished pushing his arm through his sleeve and quickly turning away. I give an almost silent giggle as at his embarrassment and think ‘a few more of those and He’ll admit it’. I continue putting on my boots, belts and coat and gloves, and move to Evie’s cart.   
I walk in to see Jacob standing behind Evie holding a piece of paper. He looks up at me with that one of a kind grin and lifts the papers in the air. Evie glances at me with a look of pity,   
“ Thank you dearest sister, Read and I will be on our way”   
My jaw drops slightly   
Jacob pushes passed me grabbing my wrist while passing me. He lead me out to the deck outside the cart, “ Jacob, bid you seriously just ask for a mission, for us together?” I look away from him at London passing by, “I was going to apologize to her”   
I look back at him already looking at me, “ Oh stop whining read, you’ll have time to do that later.” I shrug it off and grab the paper from his hands. As I look over the unfamiliar locations and names they all looked similar to the ones I had back in America. I let a small sigh of disappointment go when I read the lists of Bounty Hunts and Templar fortresses. Shaking my head, I neatly fold and pocket the piece of paper, I look around for Jacob but he must have already gone. “ Ugh, how am I going to find him now” I say to my self.   
A strong female voice responded from behind me, “He’s quite difficult isn’t he?” I jumped slightly and turned to look at Evie. “Come on in, you’ll catch up with him or hell come back here to find you.” I head back into her cart, “He seems quite taken by you. Once he sees you’re not by his side him come looking for you like a puppy dog.” I let out a small laugh; it felt awkward laughing in Evie’s presence and along with her for that matter. The dark haired beautiful assassin left me starstruck, I had a difficult time making sentences in her presence.   
Eventually after a small silence I found a few words to put together into a real sentence, “Really? I thought maybe he might be interested in me, but he seems so uncaring and goes by his own agenda, he’s difficult to read.”   
She looks over at the papers scattered on her desk, “ If you’ve known him as long as I have, its not difficult at all… to read him that is.” She then returns her eye contact to me, “you know today is the first time Jacob has come to ask me for a mission since we first came to London. Normally he just runs off to cause some havoc.” I thought that he went to Evie for missions all the time, he must have done it to beat me to it, so I couldn’t get the much-needed break from him that was intended. I let out a small sigh, and adjust my lids to half-mast.   
Just then I remember that there was an apology that is in order, “ Miss Frye, I wanted to apologize for almost killing you in that explosion the other day. I ready didn’t mean anything.”   
“ Don’t worry Miss. Longevity, it was an ill timed scenario. You really couldn’t have meant any harm”   
The two of us share a sincere small smile that is interrupted, by Jacob practically smashing through the door. Evie’s glances at me, then back to Jacob to say, “see.”   
“ Read! Where’d you go?” Jacob holds out his arms in slight frustration.   
“ Where did you go?? You just left! I don’t know my way around London” his joke like anger dropped and his face twisted into his signature smile. His smile is truly contagious. I begin to mirror his expression before I turn to thank Evie a say goodbye.   
Jacob and I jump off he train landing roughly in the gravel before getting our footing. “Well, lets be off”, he flashes me that smile and gestures to follow him down to the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had a revelation while writing: is it really a Jacob x Reader fanfiction if they don’t end up having to dress up and go to a party with each other? Ill do my best to twist it in a different way.   
> Also, I probably wont be writing very many missions (if any) because I don’t have patience for this, and I actually hate writing, but my fangirl trash must be placed somewhere. Also I think ill have some smut in the next chapter ;) just a bit. 
> 
> UP NEXT: Jacob and Read head out on a mission together, one of many more to come. Over the following weeks, and month’s filled missions and income activities with each other, Jacob and Reader finally admit their love for one another. They have been seen all around town in their signature black and white uniforms. Word has gotten to Starrick himself that this “Jacob Frye” has been seen with an assassin in White. A mix up sends Evie into worry while Jacob and reader get extra CLOSE.


	7. My Gallant King of the Rooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes haywire but also coaxes feelings to show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry I lied, no smut this time ): next time I promise. I got too carried away with the fluff to add in the smut   
> Ok, so I have no idea where this came from, I’m from Wisconsin right, so I was hanging out at the Dells and I had some down time and I just started typing and this just happened.   
> Watch out, kind of trigger warning.

Over time, going on missions together became a usual event for Jacob and Reader, they where near inseparable. When Jacob wasn’t looking, Reader would swoon over him and vice versa. Jacob never was very good at asking to court a woman (or was very knowing of how to go about it) and he surely didn’t want to be rejected. Reader is a lovely, dainty, skilled assassin who he, Jacob Frye the greatly feared, bruit, assassin, gang leader of the Rooks was brought down to wobbly knees by when she spoke to him.   
During Templar hunts, and pursuing gang strongholds they would start on either end of the Blighter territory and use their signature methods to meet in the middle. On child liberation missions, their true love for each other would show. Sometimes Reader would catch Jacob freeing the children, and the way the kids cheer for him, and how much they look up to him made her heart melt. And when Jacob would watch Reader rescue the kids she was so kind and gentle with them the way she cooed, sweet reassuring words to them made him fall deeper in love with her every time.   
During one bounty hunt, they met with Sargent Fredrick Abberline quite by accident; they met up with each other after finishing a cargo highjack and a cargo escort. Jacob strolls down the side walk with his eyes set on the beautiful (H/C) figure dressed in white sauntering towards him, “Nicely done Read, I wasn’t sure you could handle the hijack” she gave him a light punch on the shoulder and a smile in reply.   
“ Oh shut up Jacob” Jacob glances down the alley they had stopped next to and did a double take at a gentleman dressed sharply leaning against the wall with a smoking pipe lit, and hanging off of his lip. His hat is tilted and down, and his spectacles balanced on the bridge of his nose.   
“ Oh…” Jacobs eyes had locked on the figure and as a smile crept across his face. He glances at Reader and then back at the man leaning against the wall while throwing his arm tightly around Reader and pointing towards the gentleman.   
“See him? Lets go give Freddy a little visit”, Reader’s face had been dusted a light pink blushing at his embrace, but soon came back to reality.   
“Wait, ‘Freddy’? You mean to tell me that’s Sargent Abberline?”   
“ What you can’t tell? He’s in one of those ridiculous disguises again” he assures her while rolling his eyes.   
“ Huh… “ Reader replies still in disbelief. He led the way over to the man puffing away at the pipe. Jacob strolled confidently up to the figure with arms out wide and practically yelled, “ FREDDY!”   
The man looked up at the two assassins walking towards him.  
As they approach him he removes the pipe from his mouth and answers in an extremely forced old man voice, “Who is this Freddy?”   
“Oh c’mon Freddy you can drop the act its only us.”   
Sargent Fredrick’s composure dropped and returned to his normal demeanor, “Thank you Jacob, now my cover is blown”   
“Who’s there to be hiding from?” Jacob asks with his arms out questioningly.  
Fredrick replied to Jacob with a frown but turned to Reader and nods his head, “Hello Reader”   
“Well if it’s worth anything, I didn’t know it was you Sargent Abberline.” She returns the greeting with a smile and reassured him.   
“ You are always such a pleasure, I don’t know how you work so well with him.” he violently gestures to Jacob who still bore a cocky grin, “ Actually, while I have you two here, I do have a favor to ask of you.” Both reader and Jacob lean in towards Fredrick.   
“I need you to capture a Rhys Birch, can you do that for me?”   
Reader and Jacob loose the serious demeanor and lean away from him, Reader raises an eyebrow, “So just another bounty hunt?” she glances at Jacob and back at Fredrick.   
“Essentially yes, but he will be a challenge he has more guards than you two are use to dealing with. I’ve tracked him to here in this borough: The City of London.”   
“’C’mon Freddy, you know us, we’ve handled countless others before this we can do this” Jacob waved Fredrick off and looked at Reader.   
“Don’t worry Sargent Abberline, we can do this” she waved to him and lead Jacob out of the alley. They shot their rope launchers to the roof and were gone.   
“Don’t let her get hurt Jacob Frye, you don’t deserve her.” he shook his head and went off to find his police coach. 

-Reader’s POV-  
Up on the roofs of London Jacob and I locate our new target.   
I look through my eagle senses to find a horde of Templars and blighters surrounding a near by building. “What is so important about this guy?” I whisper.   
I locate a bruit Templar man in a plaid grey and red waistcoat with greying hair, “There! I found him, he’s on the third floor.” I exclaimed in hushed thrill.   
I glance at Jacob and nod, “ Ill take out the snipers and some Templars on the upper floors , meet me there” I look back towards Jacob and find him gone, I notice him climbing down the building we were perched on top of, and on his way to gather Rooks. “Well I guess he’ll clear the ground then.” I aim my rope launcher to the cul de sac containing our target’s hide out and slide across the line to the opposite rooftop. I quickly duck behind a chimney as I see a sniper pacing just feet away from me.   
Peeking out of my hiding place I quick take the opportunity to throw a knife lodging it in her head and continue around the perimeter of the cul de sac taking out snipers, until the one on the roof of the main building was the last. I herd some commotion going on down on the alley’s below so I know Jacob had moved in. The sky began to darken as clouds rolled in, and the sky prepared for rain. The clear chilled morning air was quickly being replaced by humidity and raindrops lightly massage me through my jacket.   
As I quickly jump from my current rooftop to the one shielding my target, I watch the sniper take aim at someone down below, I trace her aim to Jacob and bolted for my kill. In one cat-like coordinated jump I had landed on her sending my hidden blade through her neck. “ I don’t think so” I retorted while dislodging my blade from her neck. I look down at Jacob regrouping his rooks ‘he will meet me in there’, I look underneath myself using my eagle senses to see what weapons our target had on him, “no long range, I can stall until Jacob gets up here.”   
I hang on the ledge of the roof and notice an open window near by; I silently slip inside and casually lean against a book case to assess Birch. He had paced from his desk to a window and eventually turned around to see me. If he was frightened he hid it well, “Hello Mr. Birch I need you to come with me.” I begin in the most condescending tone I can muster.   
He places his hands behind his back and begins to move towards me,” Aren’t you a pretty little thing, come to kill me?”   
I move from leaning against the bookcase and to an upright position, “ Nope, just take you in” I quick move to grab his hands and hold them behind his back, but he has much more skill than I had anticipated. He hastily counters my move and throws me to the floor with a loud thud.   
Being thrown to the floor knocked the wind out of me and sent me into a slight shock. He quick made the move with one hand to take out his knife and hold it against my neck cutting a painful shallow gash in my skin as I tried to regain my breath.   
As my eyes widen in fear of what has, and what might happen, he maintains a cool demeanor looming over me while continuing to pin me to the ground. Getting close to my ear he whispers, “Why waste this, I think I’ll have a little fun before I kill you.” His collected tone turned dark and terrifying. My neck was stinging and I could feel a drop of blood roll off my neck. I was brought back by a loud gunshot and Birch‘s attention being brought up to the door while he gripped his arm. I took the opportunity to scoot out from under him, I looked at the door way to find Jacob displaying a scowl I had never seen before, he ran to Birch and sent his kukri right between his eyes and out the back of his head. Mean while I tried to re collect my composure.

-Jacobs POV-

I had made it up to the second floor of the building our target was in, when I heard a loud thud from the floor above me. I’m sent into panic and whisper “Reader.” I run across the room and quickly assassinate the Templar blocking the stairs. After scrambling up the stairs as quickly as I could I go to open the door I find it locked. My concern grows and I quickly pick the lock to the door rushing as fast as I can.   
When I finally get the door open it to find confirmation of my worst fears: Reader is being roughly held down with a knife to her throat and her hands above her head. I can feel my face turn red with rage, and I get my pistol out and aimed sat Birch. With out hesitation I to shoot Birch, ‘ I could give a shite if Freddy wants him alive’ but I missed his head and I shot him in the shoulder, he looked up at me and Reader took the opportunity to move out of the way ‘I would be glad to kill him, for treating Reader like that, for Hurting her, for coming even close to her.’ I charged the man and easily plummeted my kukri through his skull driven by anger. I retrieve my kukri and ensure that he’s dead then immediately turn and run to Reader, still sitting on the floor across the room. 

-Reader’s POV-  
Jacob runs over to me as I am still attempting to calm my self down. He slides in next to me, and holds me in a secure hug. After a moment or two I return the hug, and enjoy him being this close, he and I had never been this close before that I could remember, and I drank in his scent that I had only ever been given a taste of. He smelt like a bonfire on a cold night, with a hint of bourbon, and cool touch of peppermint. He places his face in the crook of my neck as I recover from my shock then begins to check me over for injuries. He stops the shallow slice on my neck and wipes a way a drip trail of blood “Read, Reader. Are you ok?” I hold back sobs as best as I can and only allow a single tear to escape my eye. “ Thank you Jacob” I move to wrap my arms around his neck and hide my face in his chest. “ I would have…”   
“shhhh Love, quiet. Nothing will happen to you as long as you are with me” he stroked my hair lovingly and cooed to me softly, and I let another tear fall. After a while of sitting and recomposing ourselves and I finally mewl, “ I love you Jacob Frye,” I slightly break our embrace to look at him through watery eyes, “I don’t know what I would do with out you.” I was nervous that I had said ‘I love you’ first, nervous for if he didn’t love me back, and nervous that I could loose the best relationship I ever had between another person by admitting that. 

-Jacob POV-  
“I don’t know what id do with out you.” I look at Readers beautiful pink dusted face stained with two faint tear trails one down each cheek. I couldn’t believe she loved me, I know I love her, but I never thought I could be good enough for her. “Reader…” I stare through her tears into her crystal (E/C) eyes trying to find words to say, “I…Love you, more than you could ever know Reader…” we moved together in a tight hug, she put her head on my chest and I rested my hand on the back of her head, I breathed in the sweet, and flowery sent of jasmine that she emanated. “ I’ve loved you since the day we met, even if I didn’t know it” I say through a small chuckle. She moves from resting on my chest to look at me with arms still wrapped around my neck. 

Reader POV-   
I move from resting on his chest to look at his perfect hazel eyes that seemed to glimmer with thankfulness. I give him a smile and stroke his scar on cheek, “ why did it take us this long?” he moved his hand to my waist and scooted me closer to him and he placed his hand behind my neck and gently leans in to whisper lovingly, “ who cares, I love you” and presses his lips carefully on mine, it was the prefect balance of soft genuine passionate kiss and roughness. Our lips break from the wet lock and he looks at me in an intensely caring way. “ Are you ready to go… Love” he punctuated the question with a hansom smile.   
“ Yes Jacob” I smile at him while he helps me up.   
Jacob had gone across the room to pick up Birch’s body and throws it over his shoulder and let me lead the way out of the building.   
Once we were back on the streets Sargent Abberline had met us at the mouth of the alley with his paddy wagon, “Well it took you two, a long time” Sargent Abberline said to the both of us and groaning when he saw Jacob carrying the corpse over his shoulder. “ OHHUGH Jacob, he didn’t deserve this!” Jacob tossed Birch’s body in the back of the paddy wagon and walked around into Sargent Abberline’s view.   
He gave our police friend an intense stare and spat at him, “Yes, he DID”   
Sargent Abberline’s glances to me and when he notices the cut on my neck he raises his eyebrows. Jacob walks back to me and bends slightly to check my neck once more. “ Lets go see Darwin, its shallow and it stopped bleeding but we should still get it checked out.” I wave to Sargent Abberline as he tips his hat and drives off.   
The sky was bright, yet grey still letting scattered drops of rain softly tap the ground and our shoulders alike. The entire city of London had a periwinkle, grey fog, and the musty warm smell of a storm flowing through it. Jacob held me close and we walked towards this ‘Mr.Darwin’s’ Home. The walk was a solemn quiet, not an awkward quiet, but relaxing. I had seen three sides to Jacob that I hadn’t seen even once in all the month and a half that id known him. My thoughts where interrupted by Jacob cautiously asking, “ Are you sure your alright Read?”   
I smile to him and say, “Jacob don’t worry, I’m fine. I was just a shaken up. Besides I’m trained to deal with these sorts of things. Sometimes I think you forget I’m an assassin” I grabbed his hand and placed my head on his shoulder, “but thank you for worrying, Love”  
He looks at me with a charming smile and stops to knock on the door to the building we were in font of. A man with a rather large beard came toddling to the door and opened it, “ Jacob my boy! Its been awhile, come in!” we both quickly get in the house just as it begins to turn from a drizzle to a rain. We walk in and found a seat in his sitting room, he had a fire stoked, the flame heated the room and lent a sense of pleasantness to the situation.   
The man with the large beard had dark circles under his eyes but still gave me a very friendly feeling, he walked up to me and extended a hand, “ Hello Reader, we haven’t properly met” he had a kind smile but I couldn’t help but feel weird that he knew my name, “ My name is Charles Darwin, I met you when you where passed out the first day you arrived in London” I look back at Jacob who had made himself comfortable lounging in his chair, and gave me a smile.   
Looking back at Mr. Darwin, “It’s nice to meet you”   
He sat in a near by chair, and looked between the two of us, “What can I do for you today?”   
I just about opened my mouth to explain when Jacob piped up in the first time in what felt like all day, “We need you to take a look at that cut on her neck… I know your not that kind of doctor, you’ve told me before, but it stopped bleeding so I figured you could look at it” he folded his fingers and twittled his thumbs while scooting to the edge of his seat.   
Mr. Darwin outstretched his hand to lightly push my chin up extending my neck, and placed a set of glasses on his nose to look at the wound, “well its pretty new so when I clean it will sting a bit,” he stood up and went to grab something out of a cabinet he shuffled some bottles around, and after the soft clinking of his search seizes we hear, “ AH HA!, got it” he came back and sat down with a dark bottle and a cloth, “ this will sting” and places the soaked cloth on my cut. There was an immediate sting and I winced ever so slightly.  
“There that should be good, now that’s very soft tissue, so there is a good chance it will scar.” He raised his eyebrows and looked seriously at me.   
“ Don’t worry Mr. Darwin, I don’t mind scars one bit,” I glance over to Jacob, with a look of admiration. We all stood up and got ready to leave when Mr. Darwin adds, “oh yes! I almost forgot! You should probably cover it up until it’s healed.“ I nod thankfully towards him and Jacob and I made our way back to the train.   
We arrived at a near by bridge where the train hideout would soon be passing by, I smile to Jacob and he gestures to the top of the bridge, “ You go on ahead, ill catch up”   
My smile fell, “ why?”   
“ I just wanted to go look at something and you need to rest its been a long day.” He made a shooing movement with his hands and pointed to the train that was now passing over us.   
I sigh, “fine, don’t go drinking, because its impossible to find you if you don’t tell us what bar you’re going to.” He replies in a chuckle and I scale to bridge to board the train. 

-Jacobs POV-  
I watch her zip up to the train and quickly track back to where we had come from. I passed many windows, I was still so overjoyed that she and I could be together now, of course we cant tell Evie. I’ve given her so much grief for fancying Greenie she would never let me live this down. I continue to search each window we had passed on out way back to the train. “Where did I see that—“ I stopped when I came across a window with a velvet choker necklace on display. “Perfect”

-Readers POV-  
I grab hold of the caboose almost missing the train all together and haul myself onto the moving vehicle. I take a look around and grab a kettle and fill it with water then setting it on a flame. ‘I can’t believe everything that’s happened today, I just want to sit down and draw’ I continue through the bar cart setting up two cups one with Jacobs usual English tea, and my own favorite: jasmine tea. I leave the water to boil and go to find my sketchbook in Jacobs cart, I had a train cart of my own by now but I spent a lot of time in Jacob or Evie’s car or not on the train at all. We hadn’t really had any down time quite like this in a long time.   
After a short wait I heard the hushed scream of the kettle from two cars down.   
“I wonder where Jacob went, I feel like he’s been gone a long time now” I returned to the bar cart to pour the cups of tea and wait for them to steep. The familiar heavy yet coordinated sound of Jacobs boots enters the car with me, and he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on my neck, “ ugh, it feels so good that I can do that now.”   
I giggle and turn to face him, “Jacob, you could have done that anytime” I pat him twice gently on the cheek and take my cup of tea to his car, “ so where were you?”   
I sat on the chaise and watched him walk into the room with one hand holding tea and the other rapidly searching for something in his pocket. I lower my brow to try and figure out what he was doing. He came over and sat down next to me on the chaise, he set his tea down and I did the same. He Takes a small navy blue box with silver designs embossed on the lid, out of his pocket and hands it to me, “here, I saw it on our way home and I figured it was a good time to get you it” he rested his elbows on his knees and twisted his fingers together in anticipation. I look down at the box and open it to find a beautiful black velvet choker necklace with a thin white ribbon lining the top and bottom edge of the black strip, and in the center where three (favorite color) gem stones, two smaller on either side of a larger one in the middle.   
I hold my hand to my mouth and smile, “Jacob! This is beautiful” he reaches to put it on. He brushes loose (h/c) stands out of the way and clamps it on.   
“ It looks stunning on you Reader, I figured it would, but Darwin did say to keep the cut covered.” He leans back into the corner of the chaise, “ glad you like it Read”   
I push the box onto the floor and gently lay my head on his chest, and he lays his arm around my waist. We sigh and drift into a relaxing sleep lulled by the rhythmic clicking of the tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow best ending I’ve ever written, again sorry idk where this came from I sat down and it hit me like a train (no pun (originally) intended) this was not the original plot I planned…like at all (for this chapter).  
> Stuff will happen next time, and I guess…. light? Smut. Idk what to call it. 
> 
> UP NEXT: It’s the same up next from the last chapter.


End file.
